Una Nueva Vida
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine decide acabar un matrimonio que no ha sido nada bueno. Sin quererlo, poco a poco se irá abriendo al profesor de sus hijos...
1. PRÓLOGO

Hola a todos! Una nueva historia Blam que espero que os guste... Esta vez es importante que leáis las advertencias porque esta historia trata temas delicados. También anuncio que esta historia es MPreg.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **Menciones de maltrato. No tengo planeado contar detalladamente ninguna escena pero sí se mencionará. También se mencionarán abusos sexuales.**

Os dejo el prólogo como mejor resumen de lo que va a ser esta historia...

* * *

 _ **UNA NUEVA VIDA**_

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

Blaine estaba sentado en el lujoso despacho de un abogado. Frente a él, los papeles para comenzar los trámites de su divorcio. Una parte de él no quiere firmarlos, supondría el primer paso para el final de 15 años de matrimonio. No era que su relación fuera perfecta, él mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero se sentía como si todo el esfuerzo de esos años no hubiera valido la pena.

– Vamos papá. Firma ya, sabes que es lo mejor. – Charlie, el mayor de sus hijos lo animó al notar que tenía dudas. El mayor miró a su hijo y después a Anne y Lily, sus otras hijas. El mayor tenía quince años, la mediana catorce y la menor de apenas uno.

Era muy raro que unos hijos apoyaran el divorcio de sus padres, pero Charlie y Anne habían crecido viendo determinadas acciones de su padre que habían parecido "normales" hasta que crecieron lo suficiente para saber que no lo eran.

Maltrato. Para los dos adolescentes era una palabra que les costó mucho asimilar pero que entendieron que eso era lo que estaban viendo en su casa. Una noche, después de presenciar uno de los ataques de rabia de su padre y a su papá realmente herido, esperaron hasta las dos de la mañana para estar seguros de que todos estaban dormidos y llamaron a su abuela para que les ayudara.

Su padre había sido realmente agresivo y sabían que las secuelas psicológicas de su papá iban a estar ahí siempre, al igual que las suyas. Sólo la protección de Lily para que ella no tuviera que vivir esa situación había conseguido que todos se coordinaran para dar el paso que necesitaban.

Blaine había cometido un error diecisiete años antes, enamorarse del capitán del equipo de fútbol en el instituto. Al principio era una relación perfecta pero, un embarazo no deseado acabó con él metido en un matrimonio mucho antes de lo que hubiera deseado. Anderson tuvo que olvidarse de sus planes para ir a la universidad y se convirtió en esposo y padre.

La pesadilla comenzó al poco tiempo de dar a luz. Él intentaba encontrar un trabajo mientras que su marido era el único que llevaba dinero a casa. Charlie fue un bebé con problemas de salud y era muy frecuente que llorara por la noche, incluso fuera de sus horas de las comidas. Matt, el marido de Blaine, consideraba que eso era culpa de lo inútil que era su esposo.

El primer golpe fue en la mejilla. Matt se disculpó e incluso le hizo un regalo, pero la tranquilidad duró muy poco. Pronto los golpes fueron más intensos y comenzaron los abusos sexuales. Anne también llegó por sorpresa y fue fruto de una de las violaciones que Blaine sufrió.

Con dos bebés antes de cumplir los veinte años, decidió que era el momento de tomar cierto control sobre su cuerpo. Decidió comenzar a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas para evitar un nuevo embarazo. Su matrimonio estaba condenado por la situación y sabía que no había manera de cambiar.

Consiguió unos años de cierta tranquilidad, pero un descuido consiguió que Matt encontrara las pastillas. Esa noche fue una de las más graves que había vivido Anderson. Desde ese día él ya no pudo tomar anticonceptivos y Lily apareció en su vida.

A pesar de todo, amaba a sus hijos con todo su corazón y eran lo único que le motivaba a seguir luchando. Tal vez tenían razón y ellos merecían una vida mejor. Por eso decidió firmar los papeles que le había preparado su abogado, sabiendo que con ese gesto comenzaba su nueva vida, una vida mejor, sobretodo para sus hijos. No era algo agradable, volvía a vivir con sus padres a sus 33 años, pero necesitaba ayuda para reorganizar su vida y ellos estaban más que dispuestos a apoyarle. Incluso sus hijos habían aceptado el traslado de instituto, sabiendo que era la única opción para que su papá estuviera seguro.

Cuando los papeles estuvieron firmados, Charlie y Anne abrazaron a Blaine, sabiendo que necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiera tener. Ellos se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse pero su papá estaba muy solo. Esperaban que pronto encontrara su lugar y algo que le devolviera la sonrisa que ellos nunca habían llegado a ver.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: LIBERACIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **Yamii,** muchas gracias. Sé que siempre hago sufrir a Blaine y esta historia no es una excepción... Paciencia con Blam, Blaine está muy perdido todavía... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: LIBERACIÓN**_

Blaine siempre supo que su marido no pondría fácil el divorcio. Apenas unas horas habían pasado desde que lo había solicitado y su teléfono móvil ya tenía 50 llamadas perdidas del que esperaba que pronto fuera su ex. No había respondido porque no quería hablar con él, no tenían nada que decirse y no quería volver a escuchar disculpas que pronto quedaban olvidadas.

Sin embargo, no tenía mucho tiempo que pensar. Habían tenido que ir a hacer algunas compras para preparar sus habitaciones en casa de sus padres y el comienzo de sus dos hijos mayores en el instituto McKinley.

Si había algo que realmente le dolía era saber que sus padres no le apoyaban, al igual que no lo habían hecho hacía 15 años cuando se quedó embarazado. Si habían accedido a que vivieran con ellos era porque Charlie les había llamado para pedir ayuda cuando no podía soportar más la situación en casa. Sus nietos eran el único motivo por el que habían aceptado que vivieran con ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, con los dos mayores en casa y con Pam cuidando de su nieto, Blaine decidió que era el momento de buscar trabajo. Sabía que era una tarea complicada, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Estaba saliendo de un restaurante que buscaba camareros cuando recibió una llamada del instituto de sus hijos. Al parecer, Charlie se había metido en problemas.

Cuando entró en el despacho del director, éste estaba en su escritorio, frente a Charlie y otro adolescente. Había un hombre rubio cruzado de brazos, una mujer pelirroja y otra robusta y con cabello corto castaño.

– Hola, soy el señor Anderson-Gibs. Me han llamado hace un rato. – El recién llegado explicó.

– Sí, siéntese, por favor. Yo soy el director Schuester y ellos son el señor Evans, la señora Pillsbury-Schuester y la entrenadora Beiste. – El director presentó a todos sus compañeros y él los saludó con un apretón de manos. – Tenemos que esperar a que llegue el señor Harris para comenzar la reunión.

Diez minutos después, el señor Harris entró y saludó a todos los presentes. A pesar de que nadie le había dicho nada, sabía por la actitud de su hijo que él tenía la culpa. Una gran manera de empezar en su nuevo instituto... Como si ser transferido en mitad del semestre no fuera suficiente.

– Les he pedido que vinieran porque ha habido un enfrentamiento entre Charlie y Bill. Quiero escuchar las versiones de ambos. – Will explicó.

– Yo estaba hablando con unos amigos cuando este loco llegó y me empujó contra las taquillas sin decir ni una palabra. – Bill exclamó.

– ¿Es eso cierto? – Schuester miró a Charlie.

– Estaban hablando de mi hermana. – El menor de los Anderson se defendió.

– Ella es muy guapa... No entiendo por qué te ofende que lo notemos. – El otro adolescente respondió.

– No estabais hablando de lo guapa que es...

– Basta. – Blaine intervino. – La violencia no se puede justificar con nada, tú más que nadie debería saberlo.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso es lo que padre y tú me habéis estado enseñando todos estos años? – Charlie miró desafinante a su progenitor, que se quedó sin palabras.

– Creo que ha quedado claro que ha habido empujón. No es una buena manera de empezar aquí. Vas a tener un mes de castigo, todos los días después de clase te quedarás en el instituto. Veremos que tareas se te asignan. Ya hemos acabado. – Will se mostró tajante.

– Director Schuester... Me gustaría hablar con usted y con los profesores a solas, si no tiene inconveniente. – Blaine pidió.

Cuando sólo quedaban ellos cinco, Anderson suspiró sabiendo que su hijo estaba fuera esperando por él, realmente intrigado por lo que fuera a pasar. Sin embargo, él quería informar a los presentes de la situación porque ya no sabía qué hacer con él.

– Sé que es mucho pedir pero... Me gustaría que tuvieran paciencia con Charlie. Está en una edad difícil y la situación en casa no es la ideal... Acabo de comenzar con el proceso de divorcio y... Bueno, él ha sido el que me ha presionado para tomar esa decisión porque mi marido me maltrataba... Tanto él como Anne han presenciado varios momentos agresivos de su padre. Nos hemos cambiado de ciudad, tengo otra hija, Lily de un año... Son demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo y eso le está afectando más de lo que quiere mostrar.

– Señor Anderson... ¿Ha pensado en buscar un psicólogo que les ayude a afrontar esos cambios? – La entrenadora Beiste preguntó, preocupada por la situación de los menores.

– Sé que tengo que buscar uno pero... No he tenido tiempo y tampoco tengo dinero para poder pagarlo... En cuanto encuentre trabajo será lo primero que haga. – Blaine se sentía mal porque no podía darles a sus hijos lo que necesitaban.

– Podrían venir a mi despacho todos los días al menos hasta que encuentre un psicólogo. – Emma propuso.

– Creo que es una gran idea... Yo hablaré con ellos para ver si quieren formar parte de New Directions. Sé que puede sonar algo tonto pero creo que es lo que necesitan para hacer amigos y encontrar apoyo. – Sam añadió.

– Creo que eso puede funcionar... Siempre y cuando puedan cantar. – Schuester intervino.

– Saben cantar y ambos tocan el piano. Yo mismo les he enseñado. – Anderson exclamó orgulloso. Eso era algo que había podido hacer por ellos.

– Diles que mañana pasen por la sala del coro para hacer su audición. – El rubio sonrió, tenía dos nuevos miembros para Glee.

La reunión terminó y cuando Blaine salió del despacho, se encontró a sus dos hijos esperándolo.

– Lo siento papá, no quería causar problemas el primer día pero lo que dijeron de Anne... – Charlie se sentía mal porque había comprendido que lo que había hecho no era muy diferente a lo que había hecho su padre.

– Hay otras maneras de hacer las cosas, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia. Aun así, te agradezco que estés pendiente de tu hermana... Estoy seguro de que encontrarás otras maneras de protegerla. Ahora vamos a casa, hay cosas que tenemos que hablar. – El mayor hizo un gesto y sus hijos se levantaron para seguirlos. Una vez estuvieron en casa les habló de las propuestas de la señora Pillsbury-Schuester y del señor Evans y, aunque ninguno estaba muy contento con eso, él les dijo que los obligaba a acudir tanto a las sesiones con Emma como a las clases de New Directions.

Charlie no estaba nada contento con eso pero su padre le hizo ver que no tenía alternativa. Anne sin embargo veía una oportunidad para tener una vida normal, sin que los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en su casa pudieran volver a dañarles.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: UNA NUEVA VIDA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: UNA NUEVA VIDA**_

Cuatro semanas pasaron hasta que Blaine encontró trabajo en un bar-restaurante como camarero y una pequeña casa en la que vivir con sus hijos, algo vieja pero que tenía un alquiler muy bajo. El dueño no tenía dinero para reformarla y, aunque se podía vivir en ella, había ciertas mejoras que necesitaba. El contrato establecía que se reducía aun más el alquiler a cambio de que se hicieran ciertas mejoras. Eso ayudaba a Blaine a mantener la mente ocupada mientras pintaba paredes, reformaba muebles para darles una mejor apariencia, lijaba y barnizaba los suelos de madera o cambiaba los de la cocina.

También había encontrado a un terapeuta que no costaba mucho y estaba dispuesto a trabajar tanto con Charlie y Anne como con él mismo. Sabía que era una suerte que pudieran acudir al mismo porque podría ayudarlos mejor que si fueran a diferentes psicólogos. Además, había encontrado una buena guardería cerca de donde trabajaba y que tenía un horario amplio, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse si no salía a tiempo de su trabajo.

Poco a poco iba estableciéndose una rutina para todos, algo que ayudaba a los dos adolescentes a tener algo que jamás pensaron que tendrían, una vida normal. Con todo lo que pasaba en casa, les costaba ser felices.

Felicidad... Eso tal vez era lo que más le preocupaba a Charlie. El motivo principal para alejarse de su padre era para que su papá pudiera encontrar paz y felicidad en su vida. Lo primero ya lo tenía, lo veía más relajado que nunca antes, pero lo segundo parecía que le costaba más. Él en cierta parte lo entendía porque sabía que lo que había pasado no se olvidaba de la noche a la mañana, pero tampoco veía que hiciera amigos o saliera. Tanto Anne como él eran mayores y podrían encargarse de Lily si quería un tiempo para él. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema con el mayor, éste le decía que no debía preocuparse.

Blaine estaba caminando hacia el supermercado, algo muy habitual para él puesto que, como no tenía coche, sólo podía comprar lo que podía cargar. Con una niña de un año que necesitaba pañales y leche a diario y dos adolescentes, era complicado poder comprar todo lo que necesitaba. Para entrar tenía que pasar el parking y se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre. Al volverse, vio al profesor del coro del McKinley que salía de su coche. No era la primera vez que lo veía fuera del instituto, había ido alguna vez al restaurante en el que trabajaba. Por eso ya tenían algo de confianza y se tuteaban.

– Hola. – Blaine saludó con una sonrisa.

– Te he visto caminar hasta aquí... ¿Vives cerca? – Sam preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

– No... Tengo unos diez minutos de camino, pero es el más cercano. – El moreno se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Por qué no vienes en coche? Tiene que ser pesado llevar todas las cosas todo ese camino. – El ojiverde estaba interesado en saber lo que pensaba el otro.

– No tengo coche... Mi divorcio todavía no es oficial puesto que mi marido está luchando todo lo que puede y ahora se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de que quiere la custodia de nuestros hijos y que le pague una pensión. Entre el abogado, el terapeuta, el alquiler de la casa... Es demasiado. – Anderson comentó mientras entraban en la tienda. Los dos cogieron un carro y comenzaron su camino por los pasillos del supermercado.

– Si quieres, yo puedo llevarte hoy. Si necesitas hacer una compra más grande, aprovecha. – El rubio sonrió.

– Tal vez te tome la palabra, si no te importa. Necesito unas cosas para seguir con las reformas de la casa, pero no podía comprarlas hoy porque la comida va primero... ¿De verdad que no te importa? – El ojimiel preguntó al otro, que se había detenido para coger un bote de detergente para la ropa.

– De verdad, llena ese carro que mi coche llevará todo a tu casa. – Evans le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara un poco y que sonriera de manera tímida.

Después de llenar los dos carros con productos de limpieza, de higiene y alimentos, llegaron a la zona de ferretería. Ahí Blaine eligió varios botes de pintura y de barniz, tornillos y pintura para maderas para reformar varios muebles. Con suerte, terminaría las habitaciones de sus hijos y podrían establecerse en ellas sin problemas. En ese momento la única que tenía su habitación terminada era Lily y habían decidido que los tres durmieran en ella mientras conseguía terminar las demás.

– Parece que vas a cambiar la casa completamente. – Sam comentó cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro había elegido una gran cantidad de materiales para la reforma.

– La casa necesita un gran lavado de cara. Mientras que la estructura está perfecta y tanto la instalación eléctrica como las tuberías han sido renovadas relativamente hace poco, lo demás necesita ser arreglado. No es que haya humedades o se esté cayendo el techo, pero necesita gran trabajo. El dueño es una persona mayor y no puede hacerlo él y no tiene dinero para contratar a nadie, por lo que en el contrato me redujo el alquiler a cambio de que la reforme. Además, cuando él muera, si sigo siendo el inquilino, tengo opción a comprarla y todo lo que haya pagado de alquiler será descontado al precio de venta que sus herederos establezcan. Y aunque no decida quedármela, todos los muebles serían míos porque yo los he reformado. Es un gran acuerdo... El abogado que lleva mi divorcio me pidió el contrato antes de firmarlo para asegurarse que todas las posibilidades eran contempladas para que a mí no me dejaran en la calle si algo pasa. – El moreno sonrió.

– Eso suena mejor que el contrato de alquiler que yo tengo. Mi casero tarda demasiado en arreglar las cosas que se estropean... Lo mejor es que el edificio tiene un amplio patio interior que podemos usar los vecinos. Hago muchas barbacoas con mis amigos ahí... Mientras no estemos hasta muy tarde para no molestar a los demás, a nadie le importa. – El rubio comentó.

– Yo también tengo un patio trasero, pero ahora mismo es imposible usarlo. De momento es más urgente que reforme el interior de la casa, lo demás puede esperar. – El ojimiel explicó.

Después de terminar y pagar la compra, metieron todo al coche y comenzaron el camino hacia la casa de Blaine. Cuando llegaron, Sam lo ayudó a entrar todo en la casa. El moreno notó que el otro miraba a su alrededor.

– No está tan mal como pensaba cuando la describías. – El rubio comentó.

– No, pero sin esos arreglos es casi imposible que la pueda alquilar a buen precio. Por eso me la alquiló a mí. – Anderson informó.

– Papi. – Una niña de apenas un año, con unos ojos azules enormes y unos adorables rizos oscuros entró en la cocina.

– Lily, cariño. – Blaine se acercó a su hija y la cogió en brazos. – Quiero que conozcas al señor Evans, es profesor de tus hermanos. – La menor lo miró pero no dijo nada, todavía no era muy habladora. – Es muy tímida.

– No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Será mejor que me vaya pero... ¿Estaba sola en casa? – El ojiverde frunció el ceño.

– No, estaba conmigo. – Anne entró en ese momento en la cocina. – Escuchamos a papá y ella quería llegar cuanto antes con él. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

– He visto a tu padre ir a comprar y le he ofrecido traerlo. Le estaba ayudando con las bolsas. Nos vemos mañana. – El rubio se despidió y salió.

– La verdad, papá, es muy guapo y simpático. No me importaría tenerlo de padrastro. – La adolescente comentó divertida.

– Deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame a poner las cosas en su sitio. – El mayor negó con la cabeza y dejó a Lily en el suelo para poder recoger la compra.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: NUEVAS SENSACIONES

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: NUEVAS SENSACIONES**_

A partir del encuentro en el supermercado, Blaine y Sam comenzaron a ir juntos todos los sábados a comprar para que el moreno no tuviera que hacer muchos viajes durante la semana. Charlie y Anne estaban encantados porque pensaban que su padre podría rehacer su vida con su profesor, algo que no les importaba. Sabían que en tres años ellos se irían a la universidad y no querían dejarlo solo cuidando a Lily.

Evans también pasaba algo de tiempo con ellos, deseando ayudarlos en todo lo que pudiera. Había conseguido que Anderson le contara toda su historia y debía reconocer que había despertado su instinto protector. Nadie merecía pasar por cosas así, mucho menos una persona tan dulce y buena como el moreno. Aunque tal vez, si lo pensaba bien, era a esas personas a las que era más fácil dañar.

Después de dos semanas de ir de compras, Sam decidió ofrecerse para ayudarle a reformar la casa. Cuando lo hizo, ya había pintado las paredes y había puesto el nuevo suelo de la cocina. Para terminar el interior le quedaba lijar y barnizar los suelos y arreglar los muebles. El rubio se sintió algo estúpido porque sabía que debía haber ofrecido su ayuda cuando se enteró, pero en ese momento estaba más centrado en llevar su compra y en que sus hijos no pensaran algo que no era.

Ese era el mayor temor del profesor. Sabía que, aunque los adolescentes habían sido los que habían sugerido el divorcio a su padre, no creía que apoyaran que comenzara a salir con otras personas. No es que fuera algo que a la larga no pudieran aceptar, pero Blaine estaba en pleno proceso de divorcio y su exmarido estaba luchando por cada aspecto del mismo y no quería que al final Charlie y Anne se dejaran llevar por un enfado si les preguntaban por el matrimonio de sus padres.

Una tarde que estaban los cinco en casa y que, a pesar de ser abril, hacía un día cálido y soleado, decidieron que debían empezar a limpiar el jardín. Tal vez era lo más costoso puesto que llevaba años descuidado y había malas hierbas y partes secas, suciedad... Era el mayor desastre de la casa.

Comenzaron a trabajar después de que Charlie pusiera música para que se les hiciera más ameno. Después de tres canciones Sam miró intrigado a Blaine, puesto que lo último que esperaba era que el adolescente eligiera canciones tan variadas y buenas. Beatles, El Fantasma de la Ópera y Billy Joel. Estaba seguro de que la influencia de su padre se notaba en esa selección. Suponía que, como no había cantado nada en solitario en el Glee Club se había adaptado a los gustos de sus compañeros.

– Tienes muy buen gusto en música. – El rubio decidió comentar mirando al joven.

– Gracias... La verdad es que me gustan todos los géneros. Mi padre me ha enseñado a apreciar la música. Su sueño siempre ha sido cantar en un escenario real sus propias canciones. – El menor respondió.

– ¿En serio? – La atención del profesor se centró en el otro adulto que allí había.

– Es cierto. Incluso fui admitido en una academia de artes escénicas en Nueva York. – Anderson comentó mientras los adolescentes se alejaban para darles algo de privacidad.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Charlie.

Esa fue la única palabra que tuvo que decir Blaine para que Sam comprendiera que había renunciado a sus sueños para cuidar de su familia, algo que no debería haber sido así. Si él hubiera estado en el lugar de Matt, en cuanto Charlie nació le habría animado a que estudiara a tiempo parcial mientras él trabajaba o estudiaba y trabajaba. Habrían encontrado la manera para que ninguno de los dos renunciara a su futuro. Y, sobretodo, habrían esperado para tener un segundo hijo. Le parecía que eso había sido muy egoísta por parte del exmarido de su amigo. Otro ejemplo más de lo mala que había sido esa relación.

* * *

Llevaban dos horas limpiando y el calor hacía que se sofocaran. El sudor y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ellos. Blaine decidió sacar unas cervezas para él y Sam, unos refrescos para los adolescentes y un zumo para la menor. Todavía iban a seguir limpiando, por lo que el rubio, se volvió para mirar a los demás.

– ¿Os importa que me quite la camiseta? Estoy teniendo mucho calor. – Anderson miró a sus hijos después de escuchar la pregunta del otro, pero Anne sonrió de manera cómplice a su padre.

– Si fuéramos a la piscina veríamos a muchos hombres sin camiseta, papá. No es nada importante... Te olvidas que, por mucho que padre estuviera con nosotros, el que nos ha educado eres tú. Nos parecemos más a ti de lo que crees. – La adolescente no tenía ningún problema, no sentía nada por su profesor y esperaba que verlo sin camiseta tuviera algún efecto en su padre.

– Puedes quitarte la camiseta.

Apenas sus palabras salieron de sus labios, Blaine pudo ver como Sam se quitaba la prenda, dejando ver unos perfectos y marcados abdominales. Alguna gota de sudor caía por su pecho y el sol iluminaba su piel de manera que parecía un Dios Griego esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel. Era la primera vez en años que sentía algo así, una atracción tan intensa que empezaba a sentir calor mientras su mente tenía pensamientos nada apropiados cuando estaba con sus hijos.

Durante su matrimonio había evitado todo eso porque Matt era muy celoso. Al principio le había costado muchas peleas y algún que otro golpe pero pronto entendió que debía olvidarse de ese aspecto de su vida. Si a eso se le añadía la insatisfactoria vida sexual que tenía, acumulaba años de frustración y deseo.

Ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para sus hijos, que jamás habían visto a su padre tan hipnotizado por un hombre, ni siquiera por su marido. Eso hizo que ambos desearan que esa fuera la persona que le mostrase a su padre una nueva forma de vivir y de tener una relación.

Sam también notó la mirada pero no estaba para nada incómodo. Sabía que tenía un gran cuerpo, había trabajado demasiado para tenerlo desde que tenía 15 años. Durante una época de su vida pensó que era lo único que tenía y se había obsesionado. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se relajó y, aunque no estaba tan obsesionado, seguía cuidándose.

– Creo que lo mejor será que sigamos limpiando, ¿no crees? – El rubio preguntó y notó que las mejillas de Blaine se teñían de rojo. Sonrió con suficiencia porque sabía que él era el causante de esas reacciones.

– Sí, claro. Creo que deberíamos arrancar las hierbas que hay ahí. – El moreno señaló una zona. – Tengo la intención de hacer una huerta ahí, así tendremos verduras frescas.

– Es muy buena idea. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con el resto? – El profesor quiso saber mientras comenzaba a ayudarle con la tarea de limpiar esa zona.

– Quiero poner una zona para cenar o tomar algo en verano y, si reúno dinero suficiente, un columpio para Lily. – El camarero explicó.

– Me parece un gran plan. – Evans estaba de acuerdo con Anderson.

Todos siguieron limpiando el jardín durante una hora más, aunque ni siquiera consiguieron despejar la mitad del jardín. Sin embargo, habían pasado un gran rato y eso era lo que realmente importaba.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: LA BARBACOA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: LA BARBACOA**_

Blaine estaba en el supermercado con Sam y no pudo evitar notar la cantidad de carne que estaba comprando el rubio, no entendía el motivo porque vivía solo. Él por su parte estaba haciendo la compra habitual puesto que ya había acabado casi con las renovaciones. Dos meses había tardado pero lo que quedaba eran pequeños detalles que iría arreglando con el tiempo, plantar el huerto y que creciera el césped. También faltaba el columpio pero no tenía prisa para eso y ya había gastado mucho dinero en materiales. Estaba contento porque el dueño de la casa había pasado a verla y le había encantado lo que había conseguido. No era que fuera importante su aprobación, pero era grato tenerla.

Cuando el moreno vio que cogía varias bandejas con hamburguesas no pudo resistirse más y decidió preguntar.

– ¿Por qué compras tanto?

Evans se volvió para mirar al otro, sorprendido por la pregunta. Intentó pensar en sus conversaciones de los últimos días y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo.

– Hago una barbacoa en el patio de mi apartamento... ¿No te lo había dicho?

– No, es la primera vez que lo mencionas. – Anderson estaba totalmente seguro.

– Mierda... Se supone que tenía que invitarte... Mis amigos quieren conocerte, les he hablado de ti... Por supuesto que Charlie, Anne y Lily están invitados aunque entenderé que los mayores tengan planes o no quieran pasar el sábado por la noche con su profesor... No hay nadie de su edad pero hay dos niños que son un poco mayores que Lily por lo que se lo pasará bien... ¿Te animas? – Sam preguntó, quería que el otro conociera a sus amigos porque así podría empezar a tener una vida social más interesante, un gran paso para recuperar su vida.

– No sé... Lily es muy tímida... El otro día hablando con mi terapeuta me dijo que probablemente se debía al miedo que le producía ver como su padre me golpeaba... Pero siempre está incómoda con los desconocidos... En la guardería ha tenido varios problemas y no quiero presionarla... – Blaine reconoció uno de los grandes problemas de su pequeña, la que parecía que apenas había sufrido por la situación familiar, también se había visto afectada. Al principio, el moreno se preocupó porque no preguntaba por su otro padre pero tal vez ella no había desarrollado un lazo con él, algo que no era de extrañar porque su exmarido no era muy cariñoso.

– Tal vez necesite conocer gente... Bueno, intentaré hablar con Puck para que sea menos él cuando la niña esté delante para que no la asuste... Por favor, venid... – El rubio juntó las palmas de sus manos y las puso frente a él de manera suplicante, acompañando el gesto con una mirada triste y haciendo un puchero.

– ¡Está bien! – El ojimiel negó con la cabeza mientras decía eso, no podía creer que fuera tan fácil convencerlo. – ¿Hay algo que pueda llevar? ¿Algo con lo que necesites ayuda?

– Déjame pensar... – El profesor fingió que se concentraba. – Tienes que llevar a tu hija y tu sonrisa encantadora y me ayudarás a tener una buena cena riendo y disfrutando toda la noche.

– Eres incorregible. – Anderson rió.

– Lo sé, pero he conseguido que aceptes a venir y pasártelo bien y todo eso sacándote una sonrisa. Creo que he conseguido mi objetivo. – Evans sonrió triunfal.

* * *

Blaine odiaba llegar tarde y tenía la sensación de que ese día no iba a ser puntual. Lily parecía que intuía que iba a tener mala noche y había vomitado la merienda sobre su vestido a pocos minutos de salir. Eso había cambiado todos los planes y para cuando había salido de casa ya sabía que no tendría tiempo de llegar. Y ahora la niña se había dormido en la silla por lo que estar pendiente para que cuando se despertara lo viera y no se asustara. En cuanto Sam lo vio, se acercó para ayudarle con la silla de la pequeña ya que tenía que bajar tres escalones.

– Siento llegar tarde. – El moreno se disculpó en cuanto dejaron la silla de nuevo en el suelo.

– No te preocupes, Brittany y Leo no han llegado todavía. Cuando hay niños es más complicado. Todos lo entendemos. – El rubio lo tranquilizó. – Ven, quiero presentarte a mis amigos.

Decir que el corazón de Anderson se detuvo al sentir la mano del profesor agarrando con suavidad la suya sería casi un eufemismo. Sin embargo, el llanto de Lily lo devolvió a la realidad.

– Un momento. – Blaine cogió en brazos a su hija y ella se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello. Había visto que había muchos desconocidos.

– ¿Crees que algún día dejará de tenerme miedo? – El profesor cuestionó en voz baja esperando que la menor no se diera cuenta de que hablaba de ella.

– Espero que sí. – El moreno respondió algo triste.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar junto a cuatro personas que había allí. En ese momento el ojimiel se sintió algo incómodo porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en una situación similar.

– Ellos son Puck, Josh, Mike y Tina... Y el pequeño que está jugando con el balón es Harry, el hijo de Mike y Tina, tiene tres años. La mujer y el hijo de Josh son Brittany y Leo, que llegarán en cualquier momento... Chicos, él es Blaine y la niña que está en sus brazos es Lily. – Sam presentó a todos.

– Lily... – La única mujer del grupo se acercó con cuidado para no asustarla ya que su amigo les había avisado del miedo de la pequeña. – ¿Quieres ir a jugar con Harry? Ha traído también otras cosas si no te gusta jugar a la pelota.

La niña negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba el abrazo que mantenía alrededor del cuello de su padre y, en ese momento, llegaron los dos que faltaban.

– Tío Sam. – El menor corrió hacia el mejor amigo de su padre y éste lo cogió en brazos y comenzó a moverlo como si volase para que estuviera más alto que nadie, lo que hacía que riera porque le encantaba. En ese momento, al escuchar la risa del niño, Lily se volvió y miró la escena, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Blaine o Evans. Por eso, cuando el rubio dejó a Leo en el suelo miró a la niña. – ¿Quieres tú también que te haga volar?

La pequeña miró a su padre como si pidiera permiso y el moreno asintió para que ella se sintiera cómoda. Ella soltó al adulto y esperó a que sus pies tocaran el suelo para acercarse a Sam. El rubio no tardó en hacer con la menor lo mismo que con el niño pero no la levantaba tan alto ni la movía tan rápido porque tenía dos años menos que el otro y no quería que se asustara.

Blaine observaba la escena realmente encantado, era tan bueno ver a los dos tan bien juntos. La mirada que les dirigía no pasó desapercibido para nadie, aunque no lo comentarían para no asustar a ninguno de los protagonistas.

Durante la cena, Sam tuvo a Lily en su regazo y consiguió que se comiera todo su puré mientras su padre disfrutaba de una conversación de adultos y un rato muy agradable. De vez en cuando, Anderson miraba a su hija y su amigo, sintiendo gran felicidad al ver lo bien que se llevaban, algo que no sabía que era tan importante para él hasta ese momento.

Lo más sorprendente llegó en el momento de la despedida ya que la pequeña no quería alejarse de Evans y empezó a llorar en cuanto su padre la cogió en brazos. Era una sorpresa para todos pero parecía lógico porque el rubio se la había ganado con paciencia y sabiendo leer cada una de las expresiones de la menor.

– Te prometo que mañana voy a haceros una visita a ti, a tus hermanos y a tu papá. ¿Te parece bien? – El profesor intentó tranquilizarla y ella asintió.

– ¿Le das un beso a Sam? – Blaine propuso aunque no estaba muy convencido de que lo haría pero la niña se adelantó para intentar llegar a la mejilla del rubio y éste se agachó un poco para que llegara mejor. Cuando ella le dio el beso, él hizo lo mismo con la niña y luego con Anderson.

– Mañana nos vemos. – Evans susurró.

– Hasta mañana...

Blaine se marchó y estaba sorprendido de que a pesar de la brevedad del beso todavía sentía los labios del otro sobre su mejilla. Realmente empezaba a sentir cosas que tenía más que olvidadas y, aunque le daba esperanza, también le aterraba porque no sabía si terminaría con el corazón roto otra vez.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: ACERCARSE UN POCO MÁS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: ACERCARSE UN POCO MÁS**_

Al día siguiente, Sam llegó a casa de Blaine después de comer. Cuando Anne le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar, se sorprendió cuando vio que ella y Charlie estaban solos.

– ¿Dónde están Lily y Blaine? – El mayor preguntó.

– Lily está en la siesta y papá aun no ha llegado de trabajar. Aunque en el restaurante suele hacer el turno entre semana para cubrir los días libres de los demás camareros, de vez en cuando tiene que ir los fines de semana si alguien llama porque está enfermo. Al ser el último que entra, se dedica a cubrir los huecos que dejan los demás y todos prefieren trabajar en fin de semana porque las propinas son mayores. – La chica explicó.

– Ha cubierto el turno de desayunos y comidas, por lo que no tardará en llegar. – El adolescente añadió porque consideraba que su hermana había dejado la información incompleta.

– Ayer se lo debió pasar muy bien, creo que nunca lo había visto así. – La menor comentó entusiasmada.

– La verdad es que fue una gran noche. Incluso me hice amigo de Lily. – Evans presumió antes de sentarse en el sofá.

– Me alegra que poco a poco empiece a hacer vida normal... Ella debería ser la que menos secuelas tenga de todos nosotros. – Charlie comentó con seriedad.

– ¿A vuestro padre no le importaba pegar a su marido delante de su bebé? – Sam preguntó intrigado, él jamás pensó que podría existir una persona así.

– Una vez tiró a papá mientras tenía a Lily en brazos. Se dio un golpe y pasó horas llorando hasta que papá pudo salir de casa a escondidas para llevarla al hospital. Cuando volvieron nuestro padre estaba esperándolo... Sobra decir que la cosa se puso fea, aunque le dejó que llevara a Lily a la cuna antes de hacer nada. – Anne respondió con tristeza.

– Tuvo que ser muy duro para vosotros también. – El profesor se puso serio.

– Por eso insistí tanto en que papá se divorciara. Durante estos meses e intentado recordar un sólo día en el que lo haya visto sonreír de verdad y no... – El joven desvió la mirada. Para él era muy duro, no sólo porque había presenciado agresiones y violaciones hacia la persona a la que más quería en ese mundo. Él sabía, porque Matt se lo había recordado en numerosas ocasiones, que él era el culpable de que sus padres se hubieran casado. Sabía que Blaine quería seguir estudiando y quería ser cantante o actor de teatro.

– El pasado no se puede cambiar, pero sí podemos cambiar el futuro. Estáis haciendo lo que es correcto y estoy seguro que poco a poco las cosas cambiarán para vosotros. Sólo tenéis que tener un poco de paciencia. – Evans explicó.

– Lo que nos preocupa es que dentro de cuatro años Charlie y yo estaremos en la universidad, probablemente en otro Estado, y él se quedará sólo con una niña de cinco años.

Sam no sabía qué decir pero tampoco tuvo oportunidad porque Lily comenzó a llorar y ellos la escucharon a través del monitor de bebés. La joven iba a levantarse para ir a buscarla pero el mayor negó con la cabeza y fue él quién acudió a por ella.

Cuando entró en la habitación, la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida y pronto estiró los brazos, pidiendo que la sacara de la cuna y la cogiera en brazos. Él no se pudo negar y la apoyó en su costado para volver al salón.

Cuando llegó, Charlie seguía ahí pero Anne no estaba, lo que le extrañó. Su sorpresa debió verse reflejada en su rostro porque el joven sonrió antes de hablar.

– Ha ido a prepararle la merienda. Ve a la cocina. – El menor indicó.

Sam estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando escuchó el ruido de la batidora. Al entrar vio como la chica ponía el puré de frutas en un pequeño cuenco de plástico. Lo puso en la mesa junto a una cuchara pequeña.

– Se las doy yo, no te preocupes. – El profesor se sentó en la silla con la niña en su regazo y le puso el babero antes de comenzar a darle el puré. Anne lo observó durante unos segundos, complacida por lo que veía. Ella creía que ese era el hombre que necesitaba su padre en su vida. Tal vez podría parecer pronto, pero sabía que su padre merecía rehacer su vida y no conocía a nadie más bueno, dulce y cariñoso que la persona que estaba frente a él.

Lily estaba comiendo su merienda sin problemas, algo que sorprendía a la joven dado que no era muy apasionada de la fruta. Sin embargo, parecía que estar con Evans hacía que se olvidara de todo. El adulto la distraía con juegos para que comiera y lo único que conseguía eran risas.

La chica notó una mano en su hombro y se volvió para ver a su padre, que acababa de llegar del trabajo. Ella le sonrió sabiendo que lo mejor era no molestar a los otros dos, al menos hasta que la menor acabara de merendar.

Blaine no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su pequeña, la tímida y callada Lily, estaba intentando contarle cosas a Sam, aunque realmente no se le entendía nada porque apenas sabía decir alguna palabra. El rubio la miraba fascinado, como si le estuviera contando la historia más apasionante del mundo. Evans tenía muy buena mano con los niños y eso sólo conseguía aumentar esa conexión que Anderson tenía con él.

La noche anterior había soñado con Evans y podía decir que parte de ese sueño no era apto para menores. Por una parte estaba aterrado, sabía lo que sentía a pesar de que hacía muchos años que no se sentía así y no creía estar preparado para hacer algo al respecto. Por otra parte, sabía que debía seguir con su vida y Sam sería el mejor candidato para estar a su lado.

Anne agarró a su padre para volver al salón, temía que Lily viera a Blaine y olvidara su merienda, les costaba mucho que comiera fruta o verdura. Charlie se extrañó al verlos entrar solos pero no preguntó, si su hermanita estaba con Sam no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Cuando el profesor y la menor se reunieron con ellos, la pequeña corrió hasta los brazos de su padre, olvidándose por un momento de los demás. Estaba claro que tenía cierta relación de dependencia con el mayor, pero era normal.

– No te he escuchado llegar. – Sam comentó mientras se sentaba junto a Blaine.

– He visto que Lily estaba comiendo sus frutas sin quejarse y no he querido interrumpir. – El moreno explicó.

– ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – El rubio se interesó.

– Bien, había muchos clientes. ¿Llevas mucho esperándome? – Anderson quiso saber.

– No, he hablado un poco con los chicos antes de que Lily se despertara y le diera la merienda. – Evans lo tranquilizó.

– ¿Qué os apetece hacer? – Blaine preguntó y sus hijos comenzaron a dar ideas.

Sam sonrió ya que le recordaba al caos que Stevie y Stacey formaban cada vez que les preguntaba qué querían hacer cuando eran pequeños. No sabía lo que extrañaba tener una familia numerosa y ruidosa, pero esos pequeños momentos le demostraban que podía disfrutar de la familia de su amigo. Eso era más de lo que podía pedir en ese momento.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: LOS REGIONALES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... La semana que viene no voy a poder actualizar porque estaré fuera unos días. No voy a abandonar la historia, dentro de dos semanas volveréis a leerme...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: LOS REGIONALES**_

Sam debía reconocer que cada día se sentía mejor junto a Blaine y sus hijos y que empezaba a sentir algo por su nuevo amigo, aunque todavía era pronto para llamarlo amor. No hacía nada para que el otro notase su interés porque después de un matrimonio como el que había tenido y el divorcio, no quería presionarlo.

Los adolescentes se esforzaban por darles tiempo a solas para que se conocieran mejor porque era innegable la conexión que tenían. Evans era todo lo que ellos querrían para su padre aunque aún dudaban de si sería un lobo con piel de cordero porque no querían que fuera como su padre. Su papá no merecía pasar por un trauma así una segunda vez.

Por eso, cuando Sam tuvo que buscar a alguien que lo acompañara a los regionales en Columbus y ningún compañero podía ir con ellos, decidió pedírselo a Blaine. El moreno tuvo suerte que ese fin de semana nadie faltaría en el restaurante por lo que él trabajaba de lunes a viernes. Por su parte, Brittany se ofreció a cuidar de Lily mientras ellos estuvieran fuera. Anderson se alegró porque éso significaba que podría viajar con ellos.

El sábado por la mañana, todos se subieron al autobús y comenzaron el viaje. Mientras los dos adultos mantenían una tranquila conversación, los jóvenes calmaban sus nervios escuchando música o comentando las canciones que interpretarían.

– ¿No estás nervioso? – Blaine preguntó intrigado.

– Confío mucho en los chicos y sé que darán lo mejor de sí mismos en el escenario. Es todo lo que deseo, pase lo que pase, no quiero que tengan nada de lo que arrepentirse. – Sam respondió con una sonrisa.

– Yo sí lo estoy. Sé que Anne tiene un solo, la he escuchado ensayar constantemente. Espero que le salga bien. – El moreno se sinceró.

– Tiene mucho talento y ha ensayado mucho. Lo hará muy bien, lo sé. – El rubio pasó su brazo por los hombros del otro para tranquilizarlo.

– Sé que tiene mucho talento y su voz es muy especial. No he escuchado a nadie que suene como ella y eso puede llevarla lejos en el mundo de la música. Sin embargo no suelo decírselo porque quiero que se dedique a la música sólo si a ella le gusta y no porque crea que porque yo no lo conseguí, ella debe hacerlo por mí. – El ojimiel se sinceró.

– Entiendo... Pero tienes que tener cuidado o ella pensará que no la apoyas si decide seguir ese camino. Admiro lo bien que los estás educando a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. – El profesor comentó pero empezaba a sentirse algo abrumado por la cercanía. Su brazo seguía sobre los hombros del otro y Anderson se había acercado. Evans podía oler su colonia y ese algo que sólo podía identificar como Blaine. Sus caras estaban muy cerca, mucho más de lo que habían estado antes. Se miraban a los ojos y poco a poco se fueron acercando.

Una risa en el fondo del autobús hizo que se dieran cuenta de que no estaban solos. Se volvieron preocupados por si esa risa era por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Para su fortuna, vieron a varias chicas que miraban al móvil de una de ellas y volvían a reír. Los dos suspiraron aliviados y se miraron tímidamente, sabiendo que ese no era el momento o el lugar para algo que era inevitable. Sólo tenían que esperar a una ocasión mejor.

* * *

Sam notó que la mano de Blaine apretaba con fuerza la suya. New Directions estaba en el escenario y ellos veían la actuación desde sus asientos. Anne acababa de ponerse en el centro y la música había comenzado a sonar. Esa era la canción que ella cantaría y eso hacía que el moreno estuviera nervioso.

La interpretación de Show Must Go On de Queen fue más que fantástica. Tenía la potencia de voz necesaria y la había hecho suya de una manera muy complicada para una canción tan popular. Al acabar, el rubio se acercó al oído del otro.

– Vamos a ganar y todo gracias a ella. No he escuchado una voz como la suya.

– Estoy tan orgulloso. – El moreno confesó.

– Te entiendo, yo también.

* * *

El autobús aparcó frente al McKinley y Sam cogió el trofeo que les habían entregado por ganar los Regionales antes de bajarse. Sus alumnos lo siguieron hasta la sala del coro y lo colocaron allí, junto a otros que había logrado New Directions durante los años anteriores. Anne y Charlie pidieron permiso a su padre para ir a celebrar la victoria junto a sus amigos y, una vez lo tuvieron, todos los adolescentes se marcharon para ir a Breadstix.

Blaine y Sam se quedaron solos y decidieron que ellos también tendrían su celebración. Al principio el moreno se negó porque tenía que ir a buscar a Lily pero una llamada a Brittany y todo fue solucionado.

– ¿Cómo lo vamos a celebrar? – El ojimiel preguntó intrigado.

– Fácil, te invito a cenar. Hay un restaurante japonés muy bueno a unas manzanas de aquí. ¿Te gusta la comida japonesa? – El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa.

– Sí, aunque no he ido muchas veces. – Anderson confesó.

– Genial, esta será nuestra primera cita. – El profesor estaba entusiasmado.

– ¿Qué? Sam, yo... – El moreno se sonrojó y soltó su mano rápidamente.

– Blaine, sé que tienes un pasado y sé que tienes tres hijos. También sé que te gusta la música, las películas de superhéroes, los libros que te hagan llorar y la naturaleza. Te he visto lleno de manchas de pintura, con tierra en la cara y con vómito de Lily. Todo lo que hemos vivido juntos me ha servido para saber que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo. Me encanta verte sonreír y debo decir que he notado que últimamente sonríes mucho más que cuando te conocí. No sé si estás preparado para tener una relación, pero podemos ir tan despacio como necesites... Si tú quieres, claro. Pensaba que tenías algún interés en mí pero si no es así... – De pronto, Evans se sintió inseguro. ¿Y si todo era fruto de su imaginación?

– Tengo miedo. Sólo he estado con Matt. – El ojimiel confesó avergonzado.

– Lo entiendo, pero esta vez va a ser muy diferente. No haremos nada que no quieras. Quiero que tomemos las cosas con calma para que todo sea perfecto. – Sam volvió a coger la mano del otro y sonrió porque esa vez no la retiró.

– Así que... ¿Nuestra primera cita? – Anderson preguntó.

– Nuestra primera cita. – El rubio comentó alegre al notar que el otro también quería intentarlo.

– Si te portas bien, al final puede que te de un beso. – Blaine le guiñó el ojo y el profesor sonrió aun más ampliamente.

* * *

Sam paró el coche frente a la puerta de la casa de Blaine. La cita había sido fantástica y se lo había pasado muy bien. Sin embargo, no paraba de pensar en que el moreno le había prometido un beso y nada había pasado hasta ese momento.

– ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Preguntó el rubio.

– Claro, le has prometido a Lily que la llevarás al parque. No te perdonará si no cumples tu promesa. – El ojimiel miró al asiento trasero donde su hija estaba dormida. Habían ido a recogerla a casa de Brittany antes de volver a casa.

– ¿Te ayudo con ella? – El profesor cuestionó.

– Estoy acostumbrado. Buenas noches.

Anderson se acercó y lo besó en los labios, lo que sorprendió a Evans. El beso fue muy tímido y dulce, pero era más de lo que cualquiera de los dos habría esperado.

– Buenas noches. – Sam susurró mientras observaba a Blaine, que salía del coche y cogía a su hija con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano sacaba su silla de seguridad. Por suerte no había tenido que llevar muchas cosas más porque Brittany aun conservaba las cosas de Leo.

El rubio esperó hasta que se cerrara la puerta para volver a arrancar y regresar a su casa, deseando contarles a todos sus amigos y familiares que se había atrevido a dar ese paso. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que esperar a que el moreno se sintiera más seguro.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: COMO UN ADOLESCENTE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Ya he vuelto, así que tenemos nuevo capítulo hoy...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: COMO UN ADOLESCENTE**_

Como un adolescente. Así se sentía Sam cada vez que tenía una cita con Blaine. Estaban siendo muy cuidadosos para que Anne y Charlie no se enteraran antes de tiempo y poder ir despacio. Así que el rubio se encontró viéndose con su amado a escondidas, los fines de semana, cuando los hijos mayores del moreno salían con sus amigos, aprovechando cuando Lily se dormía para poder besarse y hablar. No habían pasado de besos pero eso no le importaba a Evans, que estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario, aunque tuviera que darse duchas frías para calmar lo excitado que acababa después de pasar tiempo besando a su "chico".

Si era cierto que su primer beso había sido en el coche, despidiéndose después de un gran día en el que habían ganado en los regionales, ese beso había sido muy inocente. El primer beso más pasional se había producido dos semanas después, cuando los dos estaban escuchando música romántica y bebiendo vino mientras charlaban sobre algún tema que él no recordaba. Anderson no había podido resistirse más tiempo (al menos, eso le gustaba pensar a él) y se había lanzado a sus labios con una seguridad muy poco usual en él.

Sus lenguas estuvieron explorando las bocas ajenas durante un rato, pero Lily se puso a llorar y Blaine tuvo que ir a comprobar qué pasaba. Apenas tardó unos minutos, pero fue suficiente para que ambos se tranquilizaran un poco.

La segunda vez que se dejaron llevar, tuvieron el tiempo justo para separarse porque Charlie volvió a casa antes de lo que ambos esperaban. El menor los miró con sospecha pero no dijo nada, aunque ellos no sabían si era porque pensaba que no había pasado nada o porque quería darles espacio.

La tercera vez, fue su hermana con sus amigas las que entraron en casa. Las otras chicas se sorprendieron tanto de ver a su profesor que Anne tuvo que intervenir y eso impidió que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Todo eso hacía que Sam tuviera la sensación de que volvía a ser un adolescente que se escondía de los padres de su novio para que éstos no se enteraran. Sin embargo, eso no conseguía que se arrepintiese de haber tomado la decisión de lanzarse con Blaine. Cada segundo que pasaban juntos, a solas o con alguno de los hijos del moreno, era como un preciado tesoro que llenaba su corazón de amor.

Era viernes y deseaba terminar el ensayo de New Directions para ir a buscar al ojimiel y poder estar juntos (con la esperanza de que estuvieran a solas en algún momento, aunque no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que se fuera a trabajar). Por eso, cuando la campana sonó, se apresuró a recoger sus cosas. Estaba a punto de salir cuando Anne se acercó a él con una sonrisa tímida.

– Mr Evans... Querría hablar con usted... Pero es un tema personal y no sé dónde le gustaría que hablemos. – La joven explicó y el rubio la miró intrigado. ¿Habría descubierto lo que tenían su padre y él? ¿Estaría en contra de esa relación? ¿Pensaría que es demasiado pronto? ¿Lo consideraría una traición hacia su otro padre?

– ¿Vamos a mi despacho? – El mayor propuso.

– No tiene nada que ver con el instituto o conmigo, por lo que si considera que deberíamos ir a otro sitio, no me opondría. – La chica insistió mientras lo miraba como si quisiera que le leyese la mente para que supiera exactamente de qué quería hablar.

– Anne, no tengo problema con hablar de cualquier tema en mi despacho. Al igual que tampoco tengo problema con que hablemos en casa de cualquier cosa relacionada con el instituto. Estoy dispuesto a escucharte, sea donde sea y sin importar el tema que te preocupe. – Sam se mostró tajante porque no quería que en algún momento dejara de contarle algo porque consideraba que no era el lugar apropiado y luego cambiase de opinión y se lo ocultara.

Los dos caminaron hacia el despacho del profesor y éste cerró la puerta. Se sentaron uno frente al otro pero en las sillas que estaban a un lado del escritorio, para que éste no les separara.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Sam preguntó.

– De mi papá... Antes de que digas nada, quiero que me escuches. – Anne levantó las manos para que el otro no intentara interrumpirla. El mayor se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y que estaba nerviosa porque no paraba de poner mechones de su melena negra detrás de la oreja. – Todo está bien pero... Puede que me equivoque pero... ¿Te gusta mi papá?

La pregunta de la joven dejó sin habla al rubio, que no sabía qué responder. Si era sincero ponía en peligro la discreción con la que estaban teniendo su relación. Si mentía, cuando su relación saliera a la luz ella podría desconfiar de él.

– Tomaré eso como un sí aunque parece que no te guste reconocerlo. – La chica rió divertida, era consciente de la expresión preocupada y asustada del otro. – Me alegro mucho que te guste mi papá... Pero tienes que saber que a él le costará confesar si siente algo o no... Te pido que te lances, que lo conquistes... Por favor...

La menor juntó las palmas de sus manos suplicante, quería que Blaine fuera feliz y tuviera a alguien que lo amase y cuidase, alguien que ejerciera de padre con Lily y que ayudara a su padre. Por mucho que lo había pensado, no encontraba a nadie más perfecto para ese papel que el hombre que tenía frente a ella.

Por su parte, Evans pensaba como responder sin entristecer a la joven, sin mentir y sin descubrir su secreto.

– Entiendo tu preocupación y puedo prometerte que, cuando crea que es el momento adecuado, hablaré con tu padre para comenzar una relación de pareja. De momento, pienso seguir pasando tiempo con Blaine de manera que sigamos fortaleciendo esta amistad y construyendo las bases para que, el día que estemos preparados, tengamos una relación mucho mejor que la que tuvo con tu padre. No nos presiones, ¿vale? – El rubio se mostró tranquilo.

– No... ¿Sabes que la primera vez que mi papá sonrió de verdad fue cuando tú estabas con nosotros? Nunca lo había visto así... No esperes, por favor. – La menor volvió a suplicar.

– Sé que a tu edad parece que todo tiene que pasar ya, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien. Lo último que quiero es hacer daño a Blaine, a Lily, a Charlie o a ti. Creo que tú tampoco lo quieres. – Sam intentó mostrarse tranquilo.

– Tienes razón... ¡Pero no tardes mucho! Mi papá merece ser amado y sé que tú serás la persona ideal. No lo golpearás, no lo humillarás... Sólo lo amarás. – Ella sonrió ante la perspectiva de que su padre pueda experimentar el amor real.

– Vamos, quiero ir a tu casa a ver a tu padre antes de que se vaya a trabajar. – El profesor se levantó de la silla.

– ¿Vas a mi casa? – Anne lo miró con curiosidad.

– Charlie y tú tenéis planes y alguien tiene que cuidar de Lily. – Evans se encogió de hombros antes de salir al pasillo.

– ¿Me puedes llevar? Así podré salir antes de casa... Por si quieres decirle a mi papá lo que sientes. – La joven guiñó el ojo y el mayor negó con la cabeza, mientras caminaban por el desierto pasillo.

– No le diré nada... Hay que esperar...

– Hombres.

No dijeron nada más hasta salir del edificio y a partir de ahí no hablaron de amor o de relaciones, fue una conversación más tranquila, para alivio de Sam.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: MÁS CERCA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: MÁS CERCA**_

Blaine y Sam estaban en casa, viendo una película, cuando escucharon gritos en la entrada mientras alguien abría la puerta. Los dos se levantaron preocupados, sabían que eran los hijos del moreno, pero temían que despertaran al bebé, ya que acababa de quedarse dormida.

– ¿Crees que podemos largarnos y dejar a papá solo con Lily? – Anne gritó enfadada, tenía las mejillas rojas por el enfado.

– ¿Has pensado que tal vez lo que necesita papá es unos días sin nosotros para relajarse? – Charlie también gritaba.

– ¿Te has olvidado que él no tendrá vacaciones? ¿Quién cuidará de Lily mientras esté en el restaurante? – La chica siguió discutiendo, pensaba que tenía razón y no entendía que su hermano no comprendiera que estaba proponiendo una locura.

– ¡Puede cuidarla Sam! Él también estará de vacaciones... – El joven argumentó, viendo como el aludido entraba junto a su padre.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Anderson preguntó enojado.

– A Charlie se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de que vayamos con nuestros amigos una semana a la casa de la playa de Sean, sus padres nos han invitado. Estarán ellos, por lo que tendremos supervisión y varios padres ya han accedido. – Ella respondió antes de que su hermano pudiera hacerlo.

– Si hay unos adultos responsables con vosotros, no tengo inconveniente. Sois jóvenes, tenéis que disfrutar de esos momentos. – Blaine frunció el ceño porque no sabía cuál era el motivo de la discusión.

– ¡No podemos dejarte solo! ¿Quién te ayudará con Lily? – La menor insistió.

– Ya encontraré una solución... Chicos... Vamos a hablar tranquilamente al salón. – El mayor se dirigió al sofá y se sentó, esperando que sus hijos hicieran lo mismo frente a él. Evans los siguió desconcertado, sentía que se estaba entrometiendo en un asunto familiar pero él quería estar presente porque quería que supieran que él ayudaría. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, el moreno comenzó. – Vuestra infancia no ha sido ideal y gran parte de la culpa es mía. Si hubiera abandonado a vuestro padre antes, ahora estaríamos mucho mejor. Es mi responsabilidad cuidar de todos vosotros y soy yo el que debe encargarse de Lily. Vosotros sois muy jóvenes y tenéis que iros a fiestas, a la playa...

– Pero, papá... – Anne intentó protestar pero esa vez lo interrumpió Sam, tal vez jugando sucio, pero sabía que su novio quería que sus hijos fueran adolescentes, aunque sólo fuera una semana.

– Yo estaré también de vacaciones y no tengo planes. No encuentro nada mejor que hacer que cuidar de Blaine y Lily.

– Yo no necesito a nadie que me cuide... Tal vez hace unos meses sí pero... Ahora soy una persona independiente que sabe cuidarse de sí mismo. – Anderson comentó algo ofendido.

– Lo sé... Pero tus hijos temen que te quedes solo y los comprendo. A pesar de que llevas aquí tiempo, no tienes un gran sistema de apoyo. Por eso quería que supieran que me tienes a mí. – El rubio se dio prisa en aclarar, lo último que quería era ofender al otro.

– Todo esto significa... ¿Podemos ir? – Charlie preguntó tranquilamente.

– Sí, claro que sí. – Blaine sonrió a sus hijos. Conocía a Anne lo suficiente para saber que no estaba muy convencida pero que no tenía más argumentos.

* * *

Charlie esperó a que pasara un tiempo desde que Blaine se fue a la cama para asegurarse de que estaba dormido antes de pasar a la habitación de su hermana. Anne ya estaba casi dormida cuando sintió que su cama se hundía. Abrió los ojos y emitió un gruñido al ver quién era el que la había molestado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ella protestó en un susurro.

– He venido a hablar contigo... ¿Por qué no quieres que vayamos a la playa? Pensé que te ilusionaría que papá pase tiempo a solas con Sam. – El joven estaba confundido.

– Sam no dará un paso ahora, él mismo me lo dijo... – La chica se llevó las manos a su boca, consciente de que había hablado de más.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

Anne le contó a Charlie lo que había hablado con su profesor. El otro la escuchó sin decir nada, no quería interrumpir ni dar su opinión hasta no tener claro que era lo que había pasado realmente.

– Creo que Sam no te contó toda la verdad. – El chico explicó tranquilamente.

– ¿Qué? – Ella preguntó extrañada.

– Creo que papá y él tienen una relación o al menos algo pasional. Los vi besándose una tarde pero no les dije nada. Creo que piensan que se separaron antes de que llegara a verlos... – Su hermano informó.

– ¿En serio? – La joven estaba sorprendida.

– Por eso quiero que nos vayamos. Si realmente tienen algo a escondidas, sin nosotros aquí, tendrán más libertad para estar juntos.

– Me gusta Sam para papá... ¿A ti no? – Anne cambió de tema, ella no había pensado en lo que su hermano decía.

– Estoy buscándonos un plan para que les dejemos unos días a solas. ¡Claro que me gusta! – Charlie sonrió.

* * *

Tal como habían planeado, los chicos se fueron a la playa con sus amigos y Blaine y Sam aprovecharon cada minuto que tuvieron a solas. Como esa tarde que, mientras Lily estaba en la siesta, el moreno estaba sentado en el regazo del otro, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para que no se alejara, besándose con tanta pasión que parecía que la temperatura del salón había subido unos cuantos grados.

No habían tenido sexo y no planeaban tenerlo a corto plazo. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que cada sesión fuera más intensa que la anterior. Esa situación hacía que el rubio se siguiera sintiendo como un adolescente, porque, además de estar escondiendo su relación, no podía aliviar su excitación de la manera que lo habría hecho en una relación "normal" de adultos.

En ese momento se dejó llevar tanto que, sin darse cuenta, acabó poniendo sus manos en las redondeadas nalgas de su amado, que dio un respingo.

– Lo siento. – El profesor dijo asustado. – No quería incomodarte...

– No me has incomodado. – El moreno dijo y besó la nariz de su pareja para tranquilizarlo. – Es sólo... No lo esperaba... Nunca habías hecho algo así y... Me ha sorprendido, eso es todo.

– ¿No te importa? – Evans quiso saber.

– Mientras no lo vean ninguno de mis hijos, me parece bien... Siempre que yo también lo pueda hacer. – Anderson respondió y el otro rió antes de volver a besarlo, apretando con fuerza las nalgas del otro.

Blaine tardó muy poco en cumplir su "amenaza" y tocar el trasero de su amado. En cuanto éste se levantó, recibió la primera palmada cariñosa. Las cosas entre ellos avanzaban lentas pero seguras, precisamente lo que ellos necesitaban.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: STACEY

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: STACEY**_

Los chicos volvieron de sus vacaciones y todo volvió a la normalidad. Sam y Blaine empezaban a hablar de la mejor manera de contarles que estaban juntos. El moreno aun tenía miedo de que se hicieran muchas ilusiones y luego algo acabara mal y sus hijos acabaran sufriendo, pero esperaba que lo entendieran.

En ese ambiente tranquilo, el rubio estaba en su apartamento una mañana porque su novio trabajaba y Anne se encargaba de cuidar a Lily, por lo que él no tenía nada que hacer en la casa de los Anderson. Aprovechó para hacer limpieza general, algo que había aplazado constantemente debido a lo ocupado que estaba desde que había conocido a su "nueva familia".

Acababa de limpiar el baño y estaba quitándose los guantes cuando el timbre sonó. Extrañado, fue a abrir y vio una hermosa joven de ojos verdes que se parecía mucho a él y le sonreía con cariño.

– ¡Stacey! – El mayor la abrazó y la levantó del suelo para comenzar a dar vueltas. Había extrañado muchísimo a toda su familia, pero más a ella porque llevaba unos años viviendo en Italia para conseguir su doctorado en Historia del Arte. Había llegado más lejos que ningún otro miembro de la familia, al menos en cuanto a logros académicos.

– ¡Sammy!

Después de esa cariñosa bienvenida, el hombre preparó café para ambos y se sentaron en la cocina para charlar.

– Vuelvo a Estados Unidos, me han ofrecido un puesto en la NYU para ser profesora. – Ella comentó emocionada.

– ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Quieres que lo celebremos? – Él quiso saber.

– ¿Vamos a cenar juntos a algún restaurante? – La joven propuso.

– Claro... ¿Te importa si invito a alguien? – El mayor preguntó.

– No me importa... Espera... ¿Tienes pareja? – La chica se levantó de un salto sorprendida. No era habitual que su hermano les presentara personas como su pareja porque durante sus años de adolescente se había enamorado y desenamorado con tanta facilidad que hasta sus padres habían perdido la cuenta. Cuando decidió dedicarse a la enseñanza, también aparcó su vida amorosa.

– Más o menos... Conocí al padre de uno de mis alumnos y hemos estado viéndonos... – Sam no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de esas cosas con su hermana pequeña.

– No está casado, ¿verdad? – Stacey le preguntó severamente.

– Bueno... Está en proceso de divorcio... La situación no está siendo fácil. – El mayor explicó.

– ¿Estás seguro de que siente lo mismo por ti? – No quiero que te haga daño. – Ella mostró su preocupación.

– Por eso quiero que lo conozcas. Yo no quiero contarte tu historia, no me corresponde, pero creo que si lo conoces, entenderás que no hay nada que temer.

Sam esperó paciente a que Blaine le dijera que había salido de su turno en el restaurante y cuando consiguió hablar con él, éste accedió a ir con ellos al restaurante. Charlie relevó a su hermana en la tarea de cuidar a Lily, algo malhumorado porque no entendía que ellos no fueran los primeros en ser informados de la relación de su padre, pero esperaba que eso cambiara pronto.

Anderson llegó nervioso al restaurante donde cenaría con los hermanos Evans. Se sonrojó al recibir un beso en la mejilla y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Stacey. Ella esperó pacientemente a tener un minuto a solas con Blaine para hacerle unas preguntas.

– ¿Hace mucho que comenzaste tu divorcio? – No le importaba ser algo borde, le importaba demasiado que a su hermano no le hicieran daño.

– Cuatro meses, pero mi marido está luchando cada paso, por lo que todavía no hemos firmado los papeles. Espero que se solucione pronto. – El moreno respondió sinceramente.

– ¿Cuatro meses y ya estás en una nueva relación? – La rubia se sorprendió.

– Mi matrimonio llevaba muchos años roto. Tengo tres hijos, una de ellas muy pequeña. Si no estuviera seguro, no me habría lanzado a una relación. Sam es una persona maravillosa y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Comprendo que quieras protegerlo, pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Lo amo como no he amado a nadie en mi vida, más que a mi exmarido. – Él decidió dejar todo claro.

– Me alegra que entiendas que estoy preocupada, le han hecho mucho daño. – Evans confesó algo avergonzada.

– Lo sé, a mí también me han hecho mucho daño, más del que te puedas imaginar. Lo último que quiero es ser el causante de que alguien sufra una milésima parte de lo que yo he pasado. – Anderson estaba tan serio que Sam, que llegaba en ese momento, se extrañó.

– ¿Va todo bien? – El recién llegado cuestionó.

– Sí. Sólo quería que Blaine me respondiera algunas dudas.

– Stacey... – El tono amenazador del mayor de los hermanos sorprendió a todos.

– No te preocupes, todo está aclarado y no hay ningún problema. – El moreno besó los labios de su pareja para que se relajara.

* * *

El resto de la cena fue muy tranquila y los tres pasaron un muy buen rato. Como Blaine no tenía coche, Sam lo llevó a su casa, con Stacey en el asiento trasero. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, la joven decidió hablar porque notó que los otros estaban algo incómodos.

– ¿Puedo pasar a conocer a tus hijos? – Ella propuso, con la esperanza de poder darles un rato a solas.

– Claro... No creo que haya problema.

Entraron en la casa y sólo vieron a Charlie, que alzó la ceja al ver una mujer con ellos. Temía haber confundido las cosas y esa fuera la pareja de Sam. Sintió un gran alivio cuando los presentaron y comprendió que eran hermanos.

– Lily está durmiendo y Anne tiene que hacer un trabajo y está durmiendo en casa de Taylor. – El menor asintió antes de coger sus libros. – Yo tengo que estudiar, por lo que subiré a mi habitación.

El menor subió las escaleras y desapareció de la vista de los otros, dejando a los tres solos en el salón.

– Si me indicas donde está el servicio, os doy unos minutos para que os despidáis. – Stacey propuso y su hermano señaló una puerta que había en el pasillo, entre la cocina y el salón. Ella entró y, en el momento en el que la pareja escuchó la puerta, Sam agarró la cintura de Blaine y lo besó con pasión.

– Tenía muchas ganas de hacer éso... Aunque reconozco que no me habría atrevido a hacerlo delante de mi hermana.

– Y no deberíamos hacerlo... Charlie puede bajar y descubrirnos. Quiero contárselo, no que nos descubra como si estuviésemos haciendo algo malo. – El moreno confesó.

– Te entiendo... Pero no me puedo resistir... – El rubio volvió a besarlo.

Escucharon que alguien carraspeaba tras ellos, interrumpiendo el beso. Los dos se asustaron pero, al ver a Stacey, se sintieron aliviados.

– ¿Nos vamos? – Ella preguntó con una sonrisa, sin comentar nada de lo que acababa de ver.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: COOPER

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Creo que esta historia tendrá unos 15 capítulos...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: COOPER**_

Cooper sabía que no había sido un buen hermano para Blaine. Cuando cumplió 18 años se fue a Los Angeles y no se preocupó por nada que no fuera su carrera como actor. Sin embargo, en ese momento, que superaba los 40 (aunque según él no los aparentaba), la familia había tomado una importancia en su vida como nunca antes (por suerte, mejor tarde que nunca).

Lo que más le dolía era que apenas conocía a sus sobrinos mayores y nunca había visto a Lily. Él debería haber sido el apoyo que ellos necesitaban cuando decidieron abandonar su hogar. En California habrían tenido muchas más oportunidades y los chicos no tendrían que haberse preocupado por sus estudios, podrían haber vivido con su padre hasta acabar la universidad y encontrar pequeños trabajos con los que sacar dinero extra para ellos.

Sin embargo, entendía que Charlie no lo llamara a él. Dudaba que el muchacho supiera su número o incluso se acordara de él. La última vez que había visto al chico, éste tenía unos ocho años.

Debía reconocer que la culpa no era sólo suya. Matt no quería que se acercara a su familia puesto que él era el que veía de forma más clara el maltrato que su hermano sufría. Para él, Blaine siempre había sido un libro abierto y siempre había sabido que no todo iba bien en el matrimonio. Si a eso se unía que había visto varios moratones y no había creído las excusas del más joven, tenía como resultado que él realmente sabía lo que pasaba antes de que su hermano decidiera alejarse.

Eso era otra cosa de la que se arrepentía, sabía que debería haber hablado antes, pero no lo hizo. Al menos, se alegraba de que hubiera alguien que quisiera tanto a Blaine para que lo ayudara a dar ese paso que sabía que no era fácil.

Esperaba ser bien recibido en la casa de su hermano, se había presentado sin avisar. Había conseguido que sus padres le dieran la dirección y esperaba que la sorpresa ganara al posible enfado que pudiera sentir.

Llamó al timbre sabiendo que Blaine estaba en casa porque su madre le había confirmado que no tenía turno hasta la tarde. También sabía que estaba solo con la pequeña porque Anne y Charlie estaban en un partido en Columbus, al parecer sus sobrinos eran Cheerio y jugador de fútbol americano respectivamente.

Escuchó un llanto en el interior y pensó que su hermano tardaría en abrir la puerta porque primero iría a ver a la niña. Sin embargo, antes de lo esperado, se encontró frente a un hombre rubio que no conocía.

– ¿Puedo ayudarle? – El desconocido preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Su comportamiento era extraño y notó que volvía un poco la puerta, como si quisiera impedirle entrar.

– Perdona... Creo que me he equivocado de casa... ¿Vive por aquí Blaine Anderson? – Cooper estaba algo confundido, había comprobado cinco veces que esa era la casa antes de llamar.

– Depende de quién lo pregunte. – La respuesta del otro fue muy directa y borde.

– ¿Sabes que acabas de responder a mi pregunta? – El actor lo miró extrañado hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Quien quiera que fuese ese hombre, lo había confundido con Matt y no iba a dejarle pasar.

– ¿Quién es? – La voz de Blaine sonó tras el desconocido. – ¿Cooper? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Quién es ese? – Sam y el actor preguntaron a la vez señalando al hombre que no conocían.

– Es mi hermano, relájate. – El menor de los Anderson tranquilizó al rubio y luego se volvió. – Es un amigo que me ayuda con los niños. Vamos dentro y hablamos.

* * *

Cooper estuvo hablando con Sam y Blaine hasta que Charlie llegó. Decir que el chico no tenía ningún afecto por su tío era casi un eufemismo. No quiso hablar con él y se dedicó a sentarse con Lily en su regazo y prestarle toda la atención a ella. Eso obligó a Anne a intentar ser amable, aunque ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas de conocer a su tío. Si al menos los hubiera apoyado durante todos esos años o les hubiera ayudado cuando se mudaron... Pero ellos no creían que llegar a su vida cuando la tenían casi resuelta fuera algo propio de un familiar que supuestamente los quiere.

Al final, los hermanos Anderson fueron a preparar la cena, dejando a los demás en el salón. Cooper se puso a pelar patatas mientras Blaine limpiaba el pescado.

– ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Sam que te gusta? – El mayor preguntó sin mirar a su hermano.

– ¿Qué? – El más bajo se sobresaltó y se asomó al pasillo para asegurarse de que sus hijos no lo podían escuchar. – Ten cuidado con lo que dices, no quiero que nos escuchen Charlie, Anne o Lily.

– ¿Por qué?

– Charlie y Anne están muy emocionados con la idea de que rehaga mi vida con Sam y no quiero que se hagan ilusiones antes de tiempo. Estoy intentando hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo. – Blaine explicó tranquilamente.

– Eso significa... ¿Estáis juntos? – Cooper miró a su hermano por primera vez, sorprendido por la confesión que estaba haciendo el más joven.

– Sí, desde hace unas semanas. Queremos asegurarnos de que todo va bien antes de decírselo a los niños. – El más bajo miró a su hermano, esperando una reacción.

– ¿Por qué no me lo habíais dicho? Me habría gustado tener unas palabras con Sam para asegurarme que no te hace daño. – El actor estaba preocupado.

– ¿Y por qué no te aseguraste de que Matt no me hacía daño? Cooper... Estoy mejor que nunca, me siento más fuerte de lo que me había sentido en años y, en gran parte, es gracias a Sam. No me importa si no te gusta o si crees que me hará daño, sé cuidarme de mí mismo, ahora sí. – Blaine volvió a centrarse en el pescado, sintiéndose juzgado por un "delito" que estaba seguro que no había cometido.

– Lo siento, yo no... – Cooper intentó disculparse, pero fue interrumpido.

– No, yo lo siento. No debí decir eso. Es sólo que... Estoy a la defensiva porque por primera vez en años me siento bien, me siento vivo, y temo que alguien venga y rompa esta tranquilidad y felicidad que siento. La semana que viene tendré la sentencia del divorcio y temo que el juez le de la custodia de los niños a Matt. No sé que haría si eso acaba sucediendo... – El más joven tuvo que contener las lágrimas al pensarlo y su hermano lo abrazó.

– Nadie en su sano juicio le daría la custodia a ese impresentable... Y los chicos estarán encantados de que estés con Sam y todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás...

Cuando Evans entró a la cocina para coger las cosas para poner la mesa, se encontró a los dos hermanos abrazados. Le daba igual que Cooper no supiera lo que había entre ellos, no iba a consentir que su amado estuviera así y no mostrarle su apoyo. Puso su mano en la espalda de su novio y besó su sien con todo el amor que pudo.

– Todo saldrá bien. – Susurró.

Y, por primera vez en días, Blaine pensó que tal vez todos tenían razón y las cosas saldrían bien. Una parte de él deseaba que llegara la sentencia para saber qué pasaría pero parte de él temía que el resultado no le fuera favorable y perdiera algo importante para él.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: UN FINAL Y UN COMIENZO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: UN FINAL Y UN COMIENZO**_

Sam había llevado a casa a Anne y Charlie esa tarde porque sabían que a esa hora Blaine ya sabría la sentencia de su divorcio. Ninguno de los tres podía negar que estaba nervioso, sabían que a partir de ese día las cosas cambiarían, aunque los chicos se quedaran en Lima.

Al entrar en el salón, Lily estaba viendo dibujos en la televisión, sentada en el suelo con varios juguetes alrededor. Blaine estaba en el sofá y al verlos se limpió las lágrimas aunque fue demasiado tarde porque los recién llegados las vieron.

– ¡No pienso ir con él! – Charlie gritó realmente enfadado. Podía haber tardado en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en su casa pero desde que fue consciente, había pasado a odiar a Matt hasta el punto de que no pensaba en él como su padre, ni siquiera como ser humano. Para él sólo era un monstruo. – Me escaparé, volveré aquí.

– Charlie... – Anderson intentó calmar a su hijo pero Anne no le dejó.

– ¿Y yo qué? Espero que no se te ocurra volver sin mí. A mí no me dejas a solas con él. – La chica dijo muy enfadada.

– Chicos... – El ojimiel miraba a sus hijos pero parecía que ellos no lo escuchaban.

– ¡Yo no soy tu niñero! ¡Haz lo que quieras!

– ¡Escuchadme! – Blaine gritó. – No estoy llorando porque tengáis que iros con vuestro padre... Estoy llorando porque estoy aliviado porque os quedáis conmigo.

Los dos menores miraron a su padre antes de correr a abrazarlo. El moreno pudo ver el suspiro de alivio de Sam y le sonrió entre los brazos de sus hijos, que lo apretaban con fuerza.

– ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – El rubio propuso. – ¿Salimos a cenar esta noche?

Anne soltó a su padre y miró a su profesor con cara de culpabilidad.

– Charlie y yo sabíamos que íbamos a quedarnos aquí por lo que habíamos preparado algo... No os importa, ¿verdad? – La chica comentó algo avergonzada, una expresión que no encajaba con la fuerza y alegría que tenía siempre.

– Claro que no. – Evans se apresuró a decir porque no le gustaba ver a la chica así.

La sorpresa de los chicos era que habían comprado algunas cosas para celebrarlo con sus ahorros. Sam sonrió porque le parecía un gesto muy dulce por parte de los adolescentes y se puso a cocinar mientras los demás ponían la mesa. Por suerte, Blaine tuvo tiempo hasta de llevar a Lily a la cama.

Cuando los cuatro estaban sentados a la mesa, Anderson les contó que Matt le tenía que pagar una pensión por cada uno de sus hijos hasta que éstos empezaran la universidad y otra a él hasta que se casara de nuevo. Ese último dato sorprendió a Evans porque sabía que su novio no había luchado por ese dinero, que sólo se había preocupado por el futuro de sus hijos.

También ponía en perspectiva algo y era que tardarían en casarse. Él había pensado en esa posibilidad aunque sabía que tardaría mucho en producirse. Sin embargo, eso supondría que Matt dejaría de pagarle al moreno la pensión. En condiciones normales no le importaría, pero eso significaría que dejaría de pagar por todo el daño que le había hecho al que, por fin, era su exmarido.

Después de cenar, volvieron al salón. Iban a pasar un rato en familia y de repente Blaine se dio cuenta de que debía ser así, incluyendo a Sam en su familia. Se sentía liberado y por fin creía que su relación con su pareja estaba a salvo de ataques externos que pudieran dañarla.

No había hablado con el rubio de cuando querían contarle a Anne y Charlie que eran novios, pero supuso que no le importaría que lo hiciera en ese momento. Sobretodo porque aun no había podido tener un buen beso de su hombre para celebrar las buenas noticias.

– Hay algo que quiero contaros. – Blaine comentó y notó las miradas de los otros tres.

– ¿Qué es? – La chica preguntó a su padre con interés.

– Ahora que ya estoy oficialmente divorciado... Espero que comprendáis que puedo rehacer mi vida con otro hombre sin tener que darle explicaciones a Matt. – El moreno comenzó con cautela.

– Papá, vuestra relación está rota desde mucho antes de que firmaras la solicitud de divorcio. En lo que a mí respecta, tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida desde hace muchos años. – Charlie se mostró muy seguro de su opinión. Tal vez él habría estado resentido si hubiera sido de otra manera, pero le habría encantado que su padre hubiera conocido a alguien hacía muchos años y se hubiera divorciado mucho antes de lo que lo había hecho.

– Nosotros queremos que seas feliz y que tengas a alguien a tu lado que te ame y te cuide, que te haga feliz. Es todo lo que podemos pedir. – Anne añadió con una sonrisa.

– Lo sé, me lo habéis dicho muchas veces... Hace tiempo que debería haberos dicho que hay alguien especial en mi vida pero no quería decíroslo porque temía que no os gustase. Sé que habéis dicho muchas veces que no os importa y que queréis que sea feliz, pero no es lo mismo desearlo que verlo hecho realidad. Temía que al final no os gustaría verme con otro hombre. – Instintivamente miró a Sam y vio que estaba sorprendido pero feliz.

– Sé quién es. Lo sé desde hace días. Vi como os besabais. No quise decir nada porque no sabía si erais pareja o sólo estabais teniendo momentos de pasión... Ya sabes, amigos con derecho a roce... Aunque me cuesta imaginarte en esa situación, sé que eres adulto y que no siempre te enamoras antes de... Ya sabes... – Charlie se sonrojó. Había tenido una charla de sexo con su padre y no había sido una situación muy cómoda.

– Sam y yo nos estamos conociendo y vamos despacio. Lo último que quiero es precipitar las cosas y acabar haciendo daño a uno de vosotros. No os lo quería decir antes porque temía vuestra reacción, o que empezarais a ver a Sam como un padre y luego rompiéramos. – Anderson explicó con sinceridad.

– ¿Estabais juntos cuando le pedí a Sam que se declarara? – Anne preguntó, recordando esa conversación.

– Me pusiste en una posición comprometida. – El rubio respondió. – No quería mentirte pero tampoco me correspondía a mí contarte lo que pasaba entre tu padre y yo.

– Lo siento.

– No tienes que disculparte. Para mí fue muy reconfortante saber que apoyabas nuestra relación. – Evans la tranquilizó.

– ¿Tenéis alguna duda? – Blaine preguntó.

– ¿Vas a venir a vivir con nosotros? – Anne quiso saber y parecía realmente ilusionada con esa posibilidad.

– Todavía es pronto, pero espero que en un futuro esta sea nuestra casa, la de los cinco. – El profesor sonrió. – ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – Los dos adolescentes negaron con la cabeza. – En ese caso, hay algo que he querido hacer desde que hemos llegado pero que no he podido.

Sam se levantó y se acercó a Blaine. Charlie entendió lo que iba a hacer y se levantó del sofá, hecho que fue aprovechado por el rubio para sentarse y besar a su novio. Era un beso dulce, algo que podrían ver los chicos. Anne tenía una risita emocionada pero su hermano puso mala cara.

– Una cosa es saber que lo hacéis y otra verlo... ¡Me voy a la habitación! – El joven estaba algo cohibido porque nunca había visto a su padre así, con Matt no había besos ni caricias, al menos delante de ellos.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Son supertiernos! – Su hermana protestó aunque también se levantó y siguió al otro. Los dos subieron las escaleras "discutiendo" sobre si su padre debía o no besarse con Sam cuando ellos estaban presentes.

– Se lo han tomado mejor de lo que pensabas. – Evans acarició la mejilla de su amado.

– Lily no me preocupa, ella no entenderá lo que pasa. En unos meses para ella será normal y ni se acordará de que no has estado en su vida durante su primer año. Creo que estamos bien. – Anderson sonrió.

– Mejor que bien...

El rubio volvió a besarlo. Sabía que todavía debían preocuparse de que los chicos no los vieran porque parecían algo cohibidos, pero si los "pillaban" no había problema porque sabían que eso pasara, aunque no necesariamente lo vieran.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: LA PRIMERA NOCHE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Os confirmo que serán 15 capítulos... Espero que disfrutéis del final de la historia...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: LA PRIMERA NOCHE**_

Desde que Sam y Blaine confesaron su relación, las cosas iban mucho mejor para la pareja. Ya no tenían que esconderse, aunque intentaban no ser demasiado cariñosos delante de los chicos. Al moreno le sorprendió que su exmarido pagara las pensiones sin demora y sin presentar recurso al juez.

Lily estaba más fascinada con Evans que nunca y él empezaba a sentirse como un padre con ella. Parecía que para ella no había un padre en la distancia, que era el que había estado en su vida durante su primer año. Al rubio le encantaba verla aprender a hacer cosas con él, pequeños pasos realmente sencillos pero que hacían que se enorgulleciera.

Si era sincero, Sam debía reconocer que pasaba más tiempo en casa de Anderson que en la suya propia. Todos los días, después de trabajar, llevaba a Charlie y Anne a su casa para ver a su novio. Hacían la compra juntos y era raro el día que cocinaba en su casa (salvo las barbacoas que seguía celebrando con sus amigos).

Cooper había pasado una temporada en Ohio pero tuvo que volver a Los Angeles para seguir con su trabajo. Sin embargo, se mantenía en contacto con su hermano e intentaba llamar todos los días. Eso había suavizado un poco la antipatía de los adolescentes, pero ni Charlie ni Anne habían perdonado el abandono de su tío.

Los chicos habían ido a cenar con sus amigos y dormirían fuera. Parecía el momento ideal para que ellos pudieran estar a solas. Habían metido a Lily a dormir y sabían que tenían el resto de la noche para ellos. Decidieron ver una película y Sam volvió a sentirse como un adolescente, porque pronto olvidaron la película para besarse.

La cosa iba subiendo de temperatura y ellos no hacían nada por contenerla porque no era necesario. Pronto las manos de ambos estaban en lugares poco apropiados y dejaban escapar pequeños gemidos que intentaban que no fueran muy altos para no despertar a la niña.

– ¡Quédate esta noche! – Blaine casi suplicó porque no había nada que deseara más en ese momento que saber que a la mañana siguiente se despertaría entre los fuertes brazos de su amado.

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me quede? – Sam suspiró, él también lo deseaba pero no quería ir demasiado rápido, quería que el otro se sintiera cómodo.

– Sí... – El moreno lo besó con más pasión todavía, dejando claras sus intenciones.

– Los chicos vendrán mañana por la mañana... Y Lily está en casa... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que sepan que he dormido aquí? – El rubio insistió pero el otro se separó rápidamente de él.

– Lo siento, no quería presionarte... Si no quieres hacerlo lo entiendo... De verdad...

– No es que no quiera... – El profesor detuvo al otro porque estaba alejándose. – Lo deseo desde que empezamos a salir... ¡Incluso antes! Pero no voy a poner en riesgo lo nuestro por precipitarnos. Quiero asegurarme de que sabes cuales son las posibles consecuencias y que estás preparado para afrontarlas. Me importas demasiado...

– Puedes decirlo si lo sientes... – El camarero se relajó y sonrió.

– ¿El qué? – Los ojos verdes miraron los dorados intrigados.

– Dos palabras, una empieza por "a". Estoy preparado para todo contigo, no tengas miedo a hacer o decir algo que te apetezca. – Anderson aclaró con una gran sonrisa.

– Te amo. – Evans confesó.

– Yo también te amo.

Era la primera vez que se confesaban su amor. Blaine se lo había dicho a Stacey pero no había sido capaz de decírselo al otro. Volvieron a besarse y el moreno cayó de espaldas en el sofá por el entusiasmo con el que se había lanzado su amado a besarlo. El resto de la noche estuvo llena de demostraciones de sus sentimientos, de maneras que no habían compartido hasta ese momento.

* * *

Sam se despertó y sonrió al ver a Blaine dormido frente a él. La noche anterior había sido romántica y pasional, una mezcla perfecta de la que jamás se cansaría. Habían decidido ponerse algo de ropa para dormir porque no querían estar desnudos porque Lily estaba en la casa con ellos.

Por suerte, el rubio tenía allí unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta vieja que había usado para pintar y limpiar cuando estuvo ayudando con las reformas. Sólo tenía que lavar la ropa que había llevado el día anterior y no tendría que pasar por su casa hasta la noche.

El profesor se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos, en lo mucho que amaba a su novio y lo que disfrutaba estando con él, cuando el moreno también despertó.

– Buenos días. – El camarero susurró mientras se restregaba los ojos intentando eliminar el sueño que sentía.

– Magníficos días diría yo. – Evans lo besó, sin importarle que acababan de despertarse y sus alientos no eran los mejores en ese momento.

– Lo de anoche fue maravilloso... Nunca había tenido un... rato de pasión así. – Anderson se sonrojó.

– Espero que lo disfrutaras... Yo... – Sam se sintió inseguro. Sabía que su pareja no había tenido buenas relaciones sexuales con su exmarido y él no quería que fuera lo mismo con él. Quería que Blaine descubriera lo maravilloso que podía ser hacer el amor.

– Fue perfecto... Creo que tuve mi primer orgasmo de verdad. – El moreno se sonrojó aun más tras la confesión.

– Te amo. – El rubio le recordó antes de volver a besarlo.

Sin embargo, ese beso no pudo durar mucho porque Lily comenzó a llorar porque deseaba que le dieran su desayuno. Los dos adultos se levantaron para atender a la niña y comenzaron su día. Para cuando Charlie y Anne llegaron, el profesor ya llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior, aunque lavada. La adolescente aun no había llegado a sentarse del sofá cuando ya lo miraba extrañada.

– ¿Has pasado la noche aquí? – La joven preguntó y los demás la miraron sorprendidos.

– Sí... Espero que no te moleste... – Sam se puso nervioso, temía que los chicos no aceptaran eso. Tal vez ellos no querían que pasara noches allí.

– ¡Claro que no me molesta! Lo que me molesta es que esperéis a que nos vayamos para hacerlo... No es muy habitual que pasemos la noche fuera y no deberíais sentiros limitados por nosotros... ¿Verdad Charlie? – La chica miró a su hermano de manera amenazante.

– A mí no me importa que se quede... Mientras no vea o escuche nada raro... – El adolescente se levantó y se fue a la cocina porque esa situación le resultaba incómoda.

– ¡Charlie! ¿No quieres que papá sea feliz? El sexo forma parte de una relación sana y duradera. – Anne siguió a su hermano, desesperada porque no entendía la situación.

– Creo que ha sido la charla más rara que he tenido en mi vida, incluyendo la de sexo con mis padres. – Sam reconoció con una sonrisa tímida.

– Tú trabajas con adolescentes de la edad de Charlie... ¿No te parece rara su reacción cada vez que hablamos de sexo? – Blaine preguntó algo preocupado. El rubio que estaba sentado a su lado, pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

– En una situación normal, no sería raro. Muchos chicos se muestran reacios a hablar de sexo. Sin embargo, puede ser un trauma por lo que ha pasado con tu ex. Sigue viendo al terapeuta, ¿verdad? – El profesor preguntó.

– Claro, todos vamos... Incluso está empezando a ir Lily. De momento es una vez al mes y estoy con ella porque quiere observar su comportamiento. – El moreno explicó.

– En ese caso, no tienes de qué preocuparte. – Evans lo besó para tranquilizarlo. – Creo que sólo es timidez y Anne no ayuda mucho. Son polos opuestos, al menos en ese tema.

– No sé como podré agradecerte todo lo que haces por nosotros. – Anderson miró a su novio con todo el amor que sentía reflejado en sus ojos color avellana.

– A mí se me ocurren varias formas. – Sam le guiñó un ojo para que supiera que bromeaba antes de volver a besarlo, esa vez con algo más de pasión.


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: LA VENGANZA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... ¡Sorpresa! Sé que hoy no toca pero no he podido resistir... Este capítulo es algo que todos habéis estado esperando de una manera u otra pero creo que hasta en esto os voy a sorprender... ¡Ya me diréis!

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: LA VENGANZA**_

Sam tenía una reunión de profesores por lo que Anne y Charlie tuvieron que ir a su casa andando. El mal humor del chico ese día era notable, no había tenido un buen día. Había discutido con su amigo por una tontería, sabía que al día siguiente lo arreglarían, pero eso no quitaba el dolor que sentía por la situación. Una animadora había intentado ligar con él y no se había tomado bien su "no", por lo que había estado provocándolo durante toda la mañana para que se mostrara agresivo como el primer día. Le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad no decir algo inapropiado, pero él no era su padre. Para colmo, en el camino a casa su hermana estaba discutiendo con él, como de costumbre.

– Hay que hacer algo para el cumpleaños de papá... ¿Por qué no quieres? – Ella insistía una y otra vez.

– ¿No has pensado que igual Sam quiere hacer algo? Yo voto con que hagamos de niñeros esa noche. – Él informó realmente enfadado.

– Pero también podemos hacer algo todos juntos... ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar y les regalamos una noche en un hotel? Así tendrán una celebración en familia y otra privada... – La joven estaba entusiasmada.

– No voy a pagar para que papá pueda acostarse con Sam. – Charlie se sonrojó avergonzado sólo por el pensamiento.

– ¡Pero se merecen estar juntos! ¡Vamos! No seas tonto... – Anne no iba a rendirse fácilmente, aunque, para fortuna de su hermano, ya habían llegado a casa y éste sacaba las llaves.

Iba a abrir cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta aunque vuelta y que, al no estar discutiendo con la chica, podía oír a Lily llorando. Frunció el ceño porque eso no era nada normal.

– ¡Quédate fuera! – El mayor ordenó mientras volvía la puerta.

Cuando Charlie pudo ver lo que ocurría en su interior, se quedó sin respiración. Matt estaba ahí, pateando el cuerpo de Blaine sin piedad. Anderson parecía inconsciente porque no se movía y había mucha sangre. Se escuchaba a Lily llorando, probablemente asustada por el ruido que estaban haciendo los golpes.

El adolescente no lo pensó dos veces, entró corriendo y empujó al mayor con fuerza para alejarlo de su padre. Los dos cayeron al suelo y el menor cerró el puño para comenzar a golpear al otro.

Anne, desobedeciendo a su hermano, entró en la casa y se asustó al ver la situación. No sabía a donde acudir porque sentía que era necesaria en todos los lugares. Alguien debía separar a su hermano de su padre, socorrer a su papá y calmar a la niña que gritaba y lloraba con más fuerza cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin que nadie subiera.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que debían cambiar sus prioridades. Primero corrió junto a su padre para comprobar si tenía pulso. No se quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si estaba muerto. Sacó su teléfono móvil y realizó la primera llamada, la más urgente de todas.

– Comisaría de Lima, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

– Mi padre ha golpeado a mi papá y está inconsciente. Mi hermano está peleando con él para que no vuelva a acercarse a mi papá. Necesito una ambulancia y varios policías para que separen a mi hermano y mi padre. Dense prisa por favor.

Después de responder las preguntas de la operadora y de que le confirmaran que una patrulla estaba cerca y tardaría poco en llegar, decidió subir las escaleras para coger a su hermana en brazos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado llorando Lily pero estaba roja y algo ronca. Intentó tranquilizarla meciéndola pero el ruido que llegaba de la pelea de Matt y Charlie era demasiado desconcertante.

Sacó el móvil de nuevo porque necesitaba ponerse en contacto con Sam. Después de cinco tonos saltó el contestador, algo que le frustró. Sin embargo, sabía que si estaba en una reunión no podía atender el teléfono. Decidió dejar un mensaje, esperaba que al menos lo recibiera.

"Llámame cuando salgas, es muy urgente."

Escuchó las sirenas de policía por lo que decidió bajar para estar presente cuando se llevaran a su padre. Hizo todo lo que pudo para que Lily no viera nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero todavía no estaba tranquila por lo que no podía dejarla en la cuna. Por eso le dijo que iban a jugar a un juego y que tenía que cerrar los ojos. A pesar de todo, la aprisionó contra su pecho para que no pudiera ver lo que sucedía.

Dos agentes entraron y separaron a las dos personas que estaban peleando, poniéndoles las esposas para llevarlos a tomar declaración.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – Anne gritó al ver que detenían a su hermano. – ¡Él no! – La chica se acercó al agente que estaba esposando a Charlie.

– Tranquilícese, por favor. Vamos a llevarnos a los dos para tomarles declaración. – El agente explicó.

La joven iba a responder pero la ambulancia llegó y les enseñó donde estaba su padre. En ese momento se olvidó de todo lo demás, quería saber si su padre estaba bien, era lo único que importaba.

– ¿Cómo está? – Anne preguntó desesperada mientras los agentes salían llevándose a los detenidos.

– Vamos a llevarlo al hospital en cuanto estabilicemos su situación. Allí podrán darles más información. – Uno de los enfermeros explicó mientras ponía una vía al herido.

Otra patrulla llegó y entró a la casa. Se acercaron a la chica que todavía sostenía al bebé en los brazos.

– Buenas tardes. Soy el agente Lohan. ¿Usted ha presenciado lo que ha ocurrido? – Uno de los policías preguntó.

– No he visto todo, yo sólo he venido con Charlie y... – La adolescente estaba muy nerviosa.

– ¿Por qué no vienes a la comisaría? Te tomaremos declaración y luego podrás volver a casa. – El agente explicó.

– Pero... No tengo con quién dejar a Lily y Sam no...

– ¿Quién es Sam? – El policía quiso saber.

– El novio de mi padre. – La chica miró a Blaine con tristeza.

– ¿Le has avisado?

– Le he dejado un mensaje porque está en una reunión, me llamará cuando salga. – Ella comentó. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

– Puedes llevar al bebé a comisaría, alguien la cuidará mientras declaras. Y en cuanto el novio de tu padre llamé, podrás hablar con él.

* * *

Sam se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo. Deseaba ir a casa de su novio para poder disfrutar de un rato a su lado. Había sido un día largo y no quería otra cosa que acurrucarse en el sofá junto a Blaine mientras veían una película.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía varias llamadas y que todas eran de Anne. Eso le extrañó porque la chica sabía que estaba en una reunión. El pánico le invadió mientras intentaba llamar a la joven. Para su fortuna, ella respondió tras el segundo tono.

– ¿Sam? – La adolescente parecía asustada.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – El rubio preguntó intentando mantener la calma.

– Charlie y yo estamos en la comisaría y papá en el hospital... ¿Puedes ayudarnos? – Anne rompió a llorar, ya había sido demasiado fuerte hasta ese momento. Era el momento de Evans.

– Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano. Voy a llamar a un abogado, no declares hasta que llegue. Dile lo mismo a Charlie.

– No sé si lo veré, está detenido.

– Quiero que alguien mire por vosotros, sois menores de edad, quiero lo mejor para vuestro futuro. Voy a avisar a Brittany también, ella puede ir al hospital para intentar descubrir lo que le pasa a Blaine. Anne, cielo... Cuando estemos a solas, quiero que me cuentes todo...


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: LAS CONSECUENCIAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Penúltimo capítulo... Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: LAS CONSECUENCIAS**_

Sam estaba en la comisaría con Lily en brazos. Le había costado mucho que le dejaran ser la "figura paterna" de los chicos en esa situación pero no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar al menos que llamara a un abogado, al terapeuta de los chicos y que él cuidara de la menor en la comisaría.

El rubio estaba constantemente mandando mensajes a Brittany, que le contaba que habían llevado a Blaine al quirófano porque los golpes habían sido más graves de lo que parecía. Los nervios estaban apoderándose de él pero no podía dejar que lo vencieran, había tres niños que lo necesitaban en ese momento.

Anne salió de la sala donde la estaban interrogando acompañada de su terapeuta. Al ver al novio de su padre, corrió para abrazarlo. El profesor hizo lo que pudo para devolverle el abrazo sin soltar a Lily, quería a esas chicas como si fueran suyas.

– ¿Cómo está papá? – La adolescente preguntó, apartándose el pelo de la cara y sosteniéndolo tras su oreja.

– Está en quirófano, algo de sus pulmones. Todo estará bien, los médicos van a solucionarlo... ¿Sabes algo de Charlie? – Evans preguntó.

– No, no me han dejado hablar con él. Algo sobre no influir en la declaración del otro... – La chica estaba nerviosa.

– Si quieres, puedes ir con Brittany. Yo me quedo para asegurarme de que todo está bien con Charlie antes de reunirme con vosotros. Aunque Britt esté allí, los médicos no le dirán nada porque no es familiar. Creo que ya le han dicho más de lo que deberían. – Sam explicó.

– ¿Quieres que me lleve a Lily? – Anne ofreció.

– Sí, será lo mejor. Josh puede encargarse de ella mientras Britt te hace compañía y cuando llegue yo se podrá ir a casa. Espero que todo salga bien. – El rubio besó la mejilla de las dos menores para despedirse de ellas.

* * *

Después de unas horas, dejaron salir a Matt y Charlie. Sam estaba esperando al adolescente para llevarlo al hospital. Hacía media hora que Anne le había contado que Blaine había salido del quirófano y le habían dicho que se recuperaría, aunque pasaría unos días ingresado.

Tal vez Charlie no era tan cariñoso como su hermana, pero agradecía que el novio de su padre estuviera esperándolo para llevarlo junto a su familia. El rubio paso su brazo por los hombros del menor. Se dio cuenta de que tenía un moratón en la mejilla, pero parecía poco "precio" por salvar a su progenitor.

– Vamos a ver a tu padre. – El profesor sonrió con tranquilidad. Habían sido unas horas muy difíciles y lo único que deseaba era ver a su amado para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – La voz de Matt hizo que se volvieran.

– No es de tu incumbencia. – Evans se mostró firme pero no iba a ser tan fácil.

– Eres el que se está follando a mi marido. – El hombre se puso frente a ellos para impedirles seguir caminando.

– Lo siento pero yo no salgo con el marido de nadie. – Sam estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de reaccionar. Sujetó los hombros de Charlie, lo último que necesitaba era que se metiera en más problemas. Notaba lo tenso que estaba el adolescente y pudo ver que sus manos estaban cerradas con fuerza, con sus puños preparados para golpear si fuera necesario.

– ¿Te crees mejor que yo? Los dos sabemos que vas a acabar follándotelo y tirándolo cuando no te satisfaga. Es lo único que sabe hacer, ser la putita de alguien más fuerte e inteligente que él.

El menor iba a reaccionar pero el rubio lo sujetó con fuerza.

– No merece la pena. – Susurró en su oído.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que Matt realizara un movimiento y los empujara a ambos haciéndolos caer al suelo. Apenas pudo golpear dos veces al profesor con sus pies cuando dos agentes salieron y lo dirigieron a los calabozos nuevamente.

Lo que más les molestó fue que tuvieron que quedarse para poner una nueva denuncia, pero creían que se podrían deshacer del exmarido de Blaine, al menos durante una temporada.

* * *

Sam y Charlie entraron en la habitación donde Blaine estaba ingresado. Vieron que todavía estaba dormido y que llevaba puesta una mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar. Anne se levantó de la silla para abrazar a su hermano, aliviada de que todo hubiera terminado.

Anderson tenía varios moratones, cortes y una venda en el pecho que tapaba varias heridas y el corte del bisturí para operarlo, pero que no era visible porque la cubría el pijama blanco del hospital. Llevaba una mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar y tenía varios aparatos conectados a su cuerpo. Por un lado estaba la vía a través de la cual le suministraban la medicación y el suero, por otro había monitores que controlaban sus latidos y la respiración.

– El abogado cree que tenemos alguna oportunidad de hacerle pagar lo que ha hecho. Va a intentar convencer al juez y al jurado de que es un intento de asesinato que fue interrumpido por nuestra llegada. Quiere que mi agresión se vea como en defensa de mi familia. Que él estuviera en nuestra casa puede ayudar... Aunque si papá le dejó entrar... – El menor informó pero sólo miraba a su padre.

– No creo que papá lo dejara entrar. – La chica intervino.

– Yo tampoco lo creo... La policía le tomará declaración cuando se despierte. – El mayor les explicó.

– Con lo feliz que era... – La adolescente dejó escapar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo y Evans se acercó para abrazarla.

– Y lo va a seguir siendo. Ésto no cambia lo que yo siento por él ni lo que vosotros sentís. Pasará unos días difíciles pero nuestro amor lo va a ayudar. – Evans les aseguró, sabiendo que venían unos días complicados para todos.

* * *

Blaine se despertó con un inmenso dolor en todo el cuerpo. Recordó que estaba en su casa y habían llamado al timbre. Como hacía tanto tiempo que se había separado, se había confiado y había abierto la puerta. Recordaba un fuerte dolor en la cabeza porque su ex le había golpeado nada más abrir. A partir de ahí, recordaba estar tendido en el suelo recibiendo patadas y sin poder socorrer a Lily, que lloraba en su habitación.

Abrió los ojos, temeroso de lo que se iba a encontrar, pero se sorprendió al ver una sala blanca y a las personas que más amaba junto a él. Sólo faltaba su hija pequeña para que pareciera una reunión familiar.

– ¡Papá! – Anne se levantó nada más ver que se había despertado.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Charlie quiso saber mientras retiraba la mascarilla para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

– Me... duele... todo... – Al herido le costaba hablar.

– Iré a buscar la enfermera, nos dijo que si te dolía la avisáramos para que te aumentase la dosis de analgésicos. – Sam le informó con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Aunque ninguno lo dijo en voz alta, todos estaban aliviados porque la situación podría haber tenido unas consecuencias aun más preocupantes. Sin embargo, sabían que pronto todo quedaría atrás.


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Último capítulo... Dentro de poco subiré el epílogo... Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia llena de esperanza... Espero que os guste lo que quede, gracias por vuestro apoyo... Y que sepáis que pronto vuelvo con más historias...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD**_

El cumpleaños de Blaine llegó al día siguiente de que le dieran el alta. Habían recibido la excelente noticia de que Matt estaría en la cárcel hasta el juicio y que todo apuntaba a que sería condenado por intento de asesinato. Los antecedentes, lo sucedido con Sam y la confesión del propio Anderson habían conseguido librar a Charlie, no había ninguna causa pendiente contra él.

A pesar de que el moreno todavía estaba algo convaleciente, decidieron hacer una barbacoa en el jardín con los amigos. Sam había llevado su guitarra y habían invitado a Brittany, Josh y Leo.

Los niños estaban jugando en los columpios, vigilados por el hermano mayor de Lily, que los empujaba suavemente porque eran muy pequeños. Sam y Anne se encargaban de hacer la comida y los invitados hablaban con Blaine, al que habían acomodado en una de las hamacas.

El jardín estaba precioso y como ya casi era verano, el buen tiempo facilitaba que pudieran disfrutar de él. Gracias al dinero que Matt le pasaba a su marido, había conseguido terminar de arreglar toda la casa y comprar algunos muebles para sacar el máximo partido al lugar. Habían instalado una zona de relax con hamacas y otra con sillones y una mesa para comer y charlar. Habían construido una barbacoa para celebrar fiestas como esa. Habían puesto dos columpios para Lily. Tenían una zona de césped y varias plantas y habían instalado una pequeña piscina desmontable para que la niña comenzara a familiarizarse con el agua para cuando tuviera edad para aprender a nadar. Era un pequeño paraíso para disfrutar del buen tiempo.

– ¿Cooper no ha podido venir? – Josh preguntó intrigado.

– Está rodando una película, pero me ha llamado y me ha mandado su regalo. Sam lo ha escondido porque dice que quiere que lo abra con los demás. – Blaine explicó relajado.

– ¡La cena ya está! – Sam anunció y Charlie bajó a los niños de los columpios para que fueran a la mesa mientras ayudaban a Anderson a pasar a uno de los sillones.

Lily se sentó sobre la rodilla de su hermano y Leo junto a su madre. Enseguida empezaron a servir las verduras y la carne que habían hecho en la barbacoa y se pusieron a comer. Estuvieron hablando de temas más tranquilos y se divirtieron bastante. Lo que había ocurrido parecía un recuerdo tan lejano que no estaba en la mente de ninguno de ellos, aunque aún había alguna marca en el rostro y cuerpo de Blaine.

Después de cenar, una emocionada Anne se levantó para traer todos los regalos. Había alguno muy grande, por lo que Charlie corrió a ayudar, aunque con menos entusiasmo.

– Primero abre el mío. – La chica pidió y le dio a su padre un paquete bastante pequeño envuelto con papel rosa. En cuanto el moreno lo cogió, supo que era algo de ropa. Al abrirlo, se sorprendió al ver dos bañadores. – ¿Te gustan?

– Claro, preciosa... Aunque no entiendo...

– Ya lo entenderás. – Ella le interrumpió.

Después abrió el regalo de Charlie, que eran unas gafas de sol y una toalla de playa. Sam le regaló una maleta aunque ya le había dado antes varios marcos con fotos de ellos solos o con los niños para poner en la casa y un corazón de plata para usar de llavero, ya que él normalmente no llevaba joyas, con el nombre de ambos y de los niños. Brittany y Josh le regalaron unas bermudas y unas sandalias.

– Y ahora es el turno de que abras el regalo de Cooper y comprendas estos regalos... – La joven dijo emocionada y le dio el sobre que había llegado por correo el día anterior. Al abrirlo, se quedó asombrado cuando vio cinco billetes de avión para que toda su familia fuera a Los Angeles. – Nos alojaremos en casa del tío... ¿No es maravilloso?

* * *

Esa noche, los chicos se fueron a pasar la noche en casa de amigos y Lily se fue con Brittany, por lo que la pareja se quedó a solas. Lo primero que hicieron fue dejarse llevar por la pasión, ambos lo necesitaban después de tantos problemas. Cuando acabaron, se quedaron desnudos, abrazados, tumbados en la cama.

– No he podido agradecerte todavía todo lo que has hecho por mis hijos y por mí. – Blaine lo besó con suavidad.

– No tienes que agradecerme nada, te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti. – Sam fue el que inició el beso esa vez.

– No estoy acostumbrado a que me amen y me cuiden. – El moreno confesó.

– Ya va siendo hora de que te acostumbres.

El rubio lo volvió a besar pero esa vez fue de manera más intensa, demostrando que estaba listo para una segunda ronda. Por eso, cuando la mano de su amado bajó por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, confirmando que él también deseaba volver a amarse, no lo pensó más y comenzó a adorar ese cuerpo que tanto le atraía y que se había vuelto su adicción.

* * *

Anne y Charlie estaban haciendo un castillo de arena con Lily. La niña intentaba ayudar pero lo más normal era que derrumbara lo que sus hermanos habían hecho. Blaine, Sam y Cooper estaban tumbados tomando el sol muy cerca de ellos.

Las vacaciones en Los Angeles estaban siendo mejor de lo que habían imaginado. Lo más importante y lo que todos querían, era que el moreno olvidara todo lo que había vivido en las últimas semanas. Había sufrido la agresión y un juicio complicado, no porque tuvieran que luchar por conseguir pruebas y demostrar nada, más bien porque Matt, al saber que tenía el caso perdido, se había dedicado a utilizar cada segundo que tenía para insultar y menospreciar a su exmarido.

Esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando unos chicos que jugaban con un balón cerca de ellos dejaron escapar la pelota. Uno de los chicos fue a recogerla, pidiendo perdón a todos, pero se entretuvo al ver a Anne y se pusieron a hablar.

Blaine se dio cuenta rápidamente de que Charlie quería interrumpir la conversación y eso no le gustó por lo que, con la excusa de coger a Lily para darle crema para el sol, se levantó y le pidió a su hijo que fuera con él.

– Tienes que dejar que tu hermana se relacione con chicos. – El padre explicó y era consciente de que tanto Cooper como Sam lo miraban con la ceja alzada.

– ¿Por qué? ¡No conocemos a ese chico! ¡¿Y si es como Matt?! – El joven quiso saber mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– No lo conocemos y si no le damos una oportunidad, no lo conoceremos nunca. Tanto ella como tú tenéis que cometer errores. Saldréis con personas que luego os engañarán, os romperán el corazón... Eso es inevitable. Lo que tienes que hacer es confiar en que Anne es una chica inteligente y estar a su lado para apoyarla en todo momento. Cuando yo conocí a Matt... ¿Crees que Cooper o mis padres podrían haberme alejado de él? Lo único que habrían conseguido era que me distanciara aun más. Si la presionas, si no le dejas que hable con chicos, lo hará a tus espaldas y no podrás saber cuando necesita un abrazo o cuando va a necesitar un consejo. – Anderson explicó con serenidad.

– Pero... ¿Y si le hace daño? – Charlie preguntó resignado.

– La abrazaremos, comeremos helado y, cuando ella no se de cuenta, los cuatro hombres que más la quieren tendrán unas palabras con ese chico. – Blaine acarició el hombro de su hijo.

– ¡Muy bien dicho hermanito! ¡Me alegra que cuentes conmigo para esas cosas!

– ¡Charlie! – Anne llamó.

– ¿Qué quieres? – El chico preguntó.

– Él es Ian. Quiere que nos unamos a él y a sus amigos para jugar un rato... ¿Quieres venir? – Ella preguntó con una sonrisa que reflejaba que estaba encantada de que se le diera esa oportunidad. El adolescente se volvió para mirar a su padre.

– ¿Podemos?

– No os alejéis mucho, no conocéis Los Angeles y os podéis perder. Acordaros de llevar la crema para el sol con vosotros porque no quiero que os queméis y... Divertíos. – Anderson comentó. Vieron como los jóvenes cogieron sus cosas y se fueron con sus nuevos amigos.

– Ha sido un gran consejo. – Sam reconoció.

– Gracias... – Blaine besó a su novio antes de volverse. Cooper... Si mis hijos se hacen amigos de esos chicos, los vas a tener aquí todos los veranos.

– ¿Sólo a ellos? Yo pensaba que vendríais aquí cada vez que queráis playa... – El mayor se mostró triste.

– No lo digas dos veces. – El rubio bromeó.

Los tres rieron, eso era lo más cerca del paraíso que ellos podían estar y para ellos era suficiente. Blaine tenía frente a él un futuro lleno de felicidad y amor, como debería haber sido desde el principio.


	17. EPÍLOGO

**N/A:** Aquí dejo el epílogo, como prometí. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, de verdad que me ha encantado compartir esta historia con vosotros...

* * *

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

Sam llegó a casa después de recoger a Lily del colegio y a Nate de la guardería. Llevaba siete años con el amor de su vida, seis viviendo juntos, estaban casados desde hacía tres y tenían otro hijo, el primero en común, de dos años. Charlie se había graduado en UCLA y en unas semanas viajaban a Nueva York para la graduación de Anne. Mientras el chico había estudiado música, ella se había licenciado en psicología para ayudar a niños que habían pasado por algo similar a lo que ella había vivido.

Lily era una preciosa niña de ocho años que no tenía ninguna secuela, no sabía siquiera quién era Matt y no conocía otros padres que Sam y Blaine. El pequeño Nate era el niño mimado de todos y nadie podía saber que sus hermanos realmente eran hermanastros, porque todos lo amaban sin ninguna diferencia... Aunque era la debilidad de Charlie porque cuando estaba con él volvía a sacar el niño que llevaba dentro, ese que había tenido que crecer demasiado rápido por la situación familiar.

Tal vez eso era lo que más feliz hacía a Blaine, ver como todas las personas que amaba habían formado una familia perfecta. Aun recordaba la primera vez que Anne llamó papá a Sam. No habían hablado de eso y no lo tenían pensado, pero para ella había sido tan natural que no quisieron volver a lo de antes. Evans se emocionó tanto que acabó llorando de felicidad. Cuando te enamoras de una persona con hijos, aspiras a que ellos te consideren como un padre.

Charlie tardó algo más, pero acabó acostumbrándose y, cuando ambos llegaron a la mayoría de edad, solicitaron cambiar su apellido para no seguir teniendo el de esa persona a la que evitaban nombrar pero que odiaban profundamente. Cuando pasaron a ser Anderson-Evans, Blaine solicitó el cambio de nombre para Lily, argumentando que sería muy confuso para ella tener un apellido diferente al de sus hermanos y al de las personas que ella consideraba sus padres. El juez, al estudiar el caso y, con el consentimiento de Matt que seguía en la cárcel, había propuesto que, si Sam, Charlie y Lily estaban de acuerdo, podía ser legalmente el padre de los tres chicos.

El moreno además había podido crear su propio negocio. Tenía una tienda de música y había contratado un ayudante. Se había sacado un título oficial en la Universidad de Ohio con la ayuda de Sam antes de abrir la tienda y eso le permitía dar clases de piano y guitarra a niños. Cuando se decidió, buscó un local lo suficientemente grande para poder crear una sala en la que pudiera enseñar y otra para la venta al público. El negocio le iba bastante bien y, gracias al ayudante, el horario le permitía cuidar de su familia sin problemas mientras cumplía "parte" de su sueño.

– ¡Papa! – El grito de Nate sacó a Blaine de sus pensamientos y se agachó para recibir el beso de su hijo.

– ¿Qué tal el cole? – Él preguntó mientras recibía el beso de su hija.

– Bien. – Los dos respondieron a la vez.

– ¿Por qué no vais a hacer los deberes?

Los dos pequeños corrieron a la mesa del comedor para ponerse a hacer los deberes. Nate no tenía pero como él quería hacerlos porque pensaba que era divertido porque su hermana los hacía todos los días, le habían comprado un libro para colorear y esa era su tarea. Se ponían en la planta baja para que los adultos pudieran controlar que el más pequeño no molestara a su hermana o por si ésta tenía alguna duda.

– Sam... Tenemos que hablar. – El moreno le contó a su esposo con seriedad después de darle el beso de bienvenida.

– ¿Va todo bien? – El rubio preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– Me han llamado los hijos del dueño de la casa, está ingresado y los médicos le han dicho que sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Ellos quieren vender la casa por lo que me han avisado porque prefieren que la compremos nosotros y así tenemos tiempo para preparar los papeles y el dinero. ¿Vas a querer que nos quedemos? – El ojimiel cuestionó.

– Es nuestro hogar, no me imagino en otro sitio... ¿Tú sí? – El profesor frunció el ceño.

– Por supuesto que no pero... ¿Podemos permitírnoslo? – Anderson cuestionó.

– ¿Por qué no vamos mañana al banco y hablamos con ellos? Nos pueden explicar como sería la hipoteca y cuánto tendríamos que pagar dependiendo de los precios. Hay que recordar que el contrato de alquiler era muy ventajoso por lo que probablemente nos llegue. Recuerda que todo lo que hemos pagado estos años lo van a descontar... Tal vez deberíamos pedirle al banco si podría darnos un extracto con las transferencias...

– Tengo yo todos los resguardos, sólo habría que sumarlos. No es mucho, recuerda que tenía el alquiler bajo porque reformamos la casa. – Blaine le recordó.

– ¿Sabes por cuánto la van a vender? – Evans cuestionó.

– La quieren tasar, por lo que hasta que no venga alguien no sabremos nada.

Al día siguiente, Blaine y Sam salían del banco con una sonrisa en la cara. El director se había mostrado muy amable y, al explicarle la situación, les había dado las opciones que tenían. El préstamo que el moreno había pedido para empezar su negocio estaba a punto de ser pagado en su totalidad, por lo que le ofrecían la opción de unificarlo con la hipoteca para que no tuvieran problemas durante los seis meses que les faltaban. Como la casa sería tasada por encima del valor que iba a pagar por el contrato de alquiler que había firmado, no tendrían problemas a la hora de hacerlo. Les habían mostrado las cuotas a pagar dependiendo del dinero que les pidieran y se habían dado cuenta de que, salvo que el precio fuera realmente desorbitado, podrían pagarlo. Al final, los dos estaban trabajando y cobraban lo suficiente. La casa estaba preparada para ellos por lo que no tenían ningún gasto adicional y ni siquiera necesitaban hacer mudanza.

– Va a ser legalmente nuestra casa. – El moreno susurró incrédulo.

– Sí, va a ser nuestra.

Se fundieron en un beso realmente intenso sin importarles si alguien los miraba mal. Era un paso más que daban juntos y sabían que no sería el último. Tenían problemas, como cualquier pareja, pero los solucionaban. Sabían que habían encontrado la felicidad y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella. Sabían que ellos ya habían encontrado su "y fueron felices para siempre".


End file.
